That's the One
by Anime917
Summary: A woman with a warm glow inside of her, a warm personality and a warm heart is running away from shadows, not knowing what she is and broken. She finds a mutant that has cold, metal claws, a attitude and a cold heart. What's wrong with that? That the mutant might have strong feelings for her but is still in love with a another woman. What will these two do? Mature for lemons
1. Prologue

In the Canada where a horrible blizzard was going on, where the white snow was flying in the air and covering the ground and making the cold air unbearable. A bright yellow light appeared far away and disappered, a young woman stood and looked around her.

The young woman had long brown hair in a side ponytail, she had a single sea green colored gem necklace around her neck, she also wore a long white nightgown and held a pink blanket bundle in her arms. The bundle was making a noise, almost like a cry.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl. Mommy will take you to a safe place." The young woman started to walk foward in the blizzard, she beared the coldness as she held onto the small baby girl in a single blanket.

Many cold walks later, the young woman was breathing hard and the air coming out of her mouth was visable to see. She looked tired and cold, but she continue to walk with the small baby in her arms. The woman stopped and fell down to her knees, she shivered at the cold and closed her eyes. Wanting the darkness to take over her and let her sleep but she felt a warmth light against her skin, she opened her eyes a little and saw her baby glowing in a pale yellow light.

The woman smiled down at the baby as the child giggled.

"Thank you." The woman stood back up and walked foward, as she walked ahead, she saw lights ahead. The woman gave a smile.

"We're here, we are at the border of Canada!" She looked down at her baby and kissed her on the forehead. "We're here."

She walked faster towards the light but saw a shadow in front of her.

"Excuse me mam, are you lost?" The shadow sounded like a man, the woman gave a nod.

"Yes, I'm with a baby and we need to get to the border!" She said outloud, she tried to get a good look at the shadow but couldn't because of the blizzard.

"Mam, you need to get inside. You'll get sick." The shadow walked foward to her, the woman saw a mark on his arm and backed away from him.

"You're not human." The shadow gave a grin and ran towards her, the woman held her hand up and the snow started to float in the air, the snow twisted and turned into a single snowman. The snowman attacked the shadow as the woman ran past them, the shadow hit it with a black hand punch.

The woman started to get afraid and held onto her baby tighter as she ran, she raised her hand again and started to make more snowmen to protect her, the shadow kept destroying as he walked to her.

The woman saw the building up ahead her and kept running and making snowmen, she closed her eyes and prayed.

 _Please, please let us through!_

The woman saw fences and started to smile a little.

"We're almost there!" She ran and ran with her cold, frostbitten feet. She started to feel tired but the adrenaline in her kept her awake in her legs and heart.

 _We are here baby girl!_

She was about to yell out for help but felt a sharp pain in her stomach, her eyes went wide, she slowed down and stopped. She looked down and saw blood dripping out of her body, she looked up at the snow filled sky and fell. The baby fell out of her arms and onto the snow, the shadow appeared from behind the baby and walked towards her with a dagger in his hands.

The woman looked up and saw the shadow, the baby started to whimper. The woman found a sticked covered in snow, she held it up and it turned into a sharp dagger.

"May the heavenly God above bless this wooden dagger." The woman pray and threw it at the shadow, the shadow was crying out in pain and turned into black ash. The woman gave a grin and crawled toward the baby and held her in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay baby girl. We are going to be there, I'm going to get you to safety." The woman started to crawl on the snow covered ground with the small baby in her arms. She winced in pain and blood started to make a trail of her crawling, the woman finally touched the cold metal of the fence. She gave a grin and chuckled.

"We...are...here...Finally." The woman covered her body to keep the baby warm, the baby held onto her mother's bloody gown. The woman smiled a little at her baby. "It's okay...I'm...here..."

The woman slowly took off the gem necklace and put it on her baby girl, she smiled as she saw her baby wearing the necklace.

"This will protect you, from demons and darkness. Don't ever take it off and promise me that you will live, for me." She kissed her daughter's forehead and held onto her as her eyes closed and she saw darkness circling around her.

 _Finally, I...can...die...but...not...alone..._


	2. Chapter 1: Bigfoot

**This is my first Marvel fanfiction so please don't hate, I wanted to make a Wolverine/OC before I make other fanfictions since this is the beginning of everything of my Marvel fanfictions.**

 **Enjoy!**

The snow started to fall from the sky lightly, the road was covered in snowflakes and the dark green trees were looking like early Christmas trees. On the road, a 1967 Station wagon was driving down, doing 35 miles a hour on a 30. Inside was 2 women, one had long light brown hair who was driving and on the passenger seat was a short black hair who had glasses on.

"Do you really think Bigfoot is real?" The woman with short hair and glasses asked the long haired woman. The woman who was driving was giving a small smile as she looked at the glasses girl and put her eyes back to the road.

"I'm just saying that Bigfoot might be a creature that's just too hairy and too lazy to shave himself properly." The woman said her answer in a slight british accent as she drove.

"Then what about the Loch Ness Monster?" The woman with the glasses asked.

"I believe in that, 100%." The driving woman said her answer as she drove down the snowflake road.

"Lily, you got to be kidding! No one has found any proof of them. "The woman with glasses looked down at her open book, the page was on about Monsters that Might or Might Not Exist.

"You need to stop being a nerd Euci and know where we are." Lily said to the woman with glasses.

Euci looked at her driver and gave a sigh, she took out a map and searched.

"We are on road 35, we have 20 minutes till we get to the Borderline of Canada." Lily gave a nod and drove a little bit faster, Euci looked at her friend

"Why do you want to leave so bad? It's not like it's life or death." She asked her, Lily looked down and pull out her sea green gem necklace from under her shirt, she stared at it for a minute before putting back in her shirt and looking back at the road.

"I'm doing it for someone that died before I could even know her name, I don't remember what she looked like but I promised myself that I will leave this hell hole and go to the United States and have a better life." She said as she drove, Euci looked away from her and out the window.

"You always say that, you promised someone who you don't know her name. Was she like your mom? You never say." Lily didn't answer her question, they sat in silence as Euci looked back out the window and saw a black car behind them in the side rearview mirror.

"Hey, there's a car behind us." Lily looked up at the rearview mirror and felt something burn on her arm, she hissed in pain and gave a scared look. She pushed down on the gas slowly, making the car go faster.

"Lily? What are you doing?" Euci asked her, she didn't say anything. Euci looked at the mirror again and saw them driving faster. "What the hell, are they following us?"

"They are." Lily said outloud, Euci looked at her.

"Why are they?" She asked her.

"I don't know, but hold on tight." She said as she gripped the steering wheel, she started to push down on the gas and drove faster than hell. The black car behind them was driving faster too, Euci put the book in the back seat and gripped onto the seat belt she was strapped to as they drove faster.

Lily got to a blocked road and turned right, into the woods. The black car did the same too, Lily had blocked the trees as snow started to fall from the sky. They were heading a 3 way road.

"Where Euci?" Lily yelled outloud, Euci looked at her in shock and down at the map.

"Turn a right!" Lily took a sharp turn to the right and onto the road they were, the black car turned a left, losing them.

Euci gave a loud sigh and chuckled a bit. Lily gave a grin as she drove a little bit slow.

"How the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Euci asked her friend who was calming down on the gas.

"I watch Fast and Furious, I've seen all of the movies so far." Euci started to laugh as they drove past the sign saying, 'Leaving Canada, Borderline: 5 miles.'

Lily and Euci slow the car down and drove in front of the Borderline, Lily gave a sigh of happiness.

"Finally, we are here." She said with a small smile on her face, Euci gave a small smile too as she saw her friend smiling.

 _She looks so happy. I haven't seen her happy since..._

 _Last Year, on Christmas Day_

 _Lily stood on the snow covered ground, with a bouquet of yellow roses in her hands. She stood in front of a tombstone, she put the flowers down on the ground._

 _She smiled as she stared at the small grey tombstone_

 _Euci looked at from a far, she saw her do this every year, on this day. She always brought a bouquet of flowers to this tombstone, she never asked why. Just gave her a ride to the sight._

 _"Thank you, for taking me in when no one knew what to do." She gave a bow at kiss her hand and put it on the tombstone. She said a small prayer and smiled._

Lily looked at Euci and her eyes went wide.

"Euci! Watch out!" Lily reached over to Euci, Euci turned around and saw the black car driving straight towards them.

Lily grabbed Euci's hand, pulled her out of her seat belt and out of the car before the black car could T-Bone the entire car. Euci coughed as she felt the road hit her entire body.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked her who grabbed a hold of her jacket and Euci's, Euci looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm okay." Euci sat up and felt Lily grab her hand and stood up.

"Come on, we have to run." Euci stood up and they both ran towards the fence, they heard car doors opening. The people in the black car was coming after them.

"We have to climb the fence." Lily said as she put her hands on the fence.

"What?!" Euci said outloud with a scared face.

"It's the only way!" She started to climb the fence, Euci looked around her and heard footsteps behind them. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto the fence, she started to climb. She was about halfway as she felt someone's hand grab her ankle.

"Ah!" Euci yelled outloud in shock, she felt herself being pulled down. "Lily!"

Lily was alright on top of the fence, she looked down and saw her.

"Grab my hand!" She lowered her hand down to her friend, Euci slowly reached for it and grabbed it. Lily pulled her friend up and releasing her from the grasp on her ankle, Euci climbed all the way to the top.

They started to climb down on the other side of the fence, Euci saw the men that were in the black car. They were men with black marks on their faces and arms, she felt herself afraid and jumped off before she could be halfway of the fence. She felt a slight pain in her ankle when she landed but she could still walk and stand, Lily jumped off the fence and looked at the men.

"Let's go!" Lily and Euci ran away from the fence and saw a empty car ahead them. "Get in the car!"

Euci ran to the side door and before she could open the door, Lily busted the window with a near by rock. The car alarm went off, she reached down to the door handle and opened it. She climbed in and unlocked the door for Euci, she climbed in and she started to hot wire the car. Lily looked behind her, the men had climbed the fence and started to run towards them.

"Faster Euci!" She yelled outloud to her, she gripped the steering wheel hard, making her knuckles white. Euci had made the wires flick a light and the car came to live.

"Alright go!" Euci said outloud, Lily had put the car out of park and in drive. She pushed down on the gas and started to drive out of there, away from the men covered in marks and the Borderline.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lights

**That was a rush wasn't it? It was quick and a little bit short but I had to get our main characters in motion, where are they going to go now?**

 **Enjoy!**

The 2 girls were still driving down the road that were filled with dark trees, the snow had already covered the upper top of them. Lily had her foot still down hard on the gas, she gripped the wheel. Euci looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down, they are far away from us." She said to her friend who was driving a 65 mile per hour on a 35, Lily took a deep breath and relax. She released her grip on the steering wheel and raised her foot a little bit off the gas, the meter went down to a 35 and Lily's eyes calm down from her wide, afraid eyes.

"Thanks." Lily said, Euci gave a smile and sat back in her seat.

"Who the hell were they? Why were they following us?" Euci asked, her friend gave a sigh.

"I-I don't know Euci." Lily said.

"Then how did you know what to do?" Euci asked her.

"I-I-I don't know okay! It was like instinct, I just had to get away from them." Lily said outloud, she touched her arm and put her hand back on the wheel. Euci looked away from her.

"I'm just glad we are away from them. And that we stole another car." Lily gave a small grin. "All of my books and our clothes were in there, and some food too."

"Don't worry about the books and clothes, we can buy them again." Lily said outloud.

"What about the food?" Euci asked with a worried look, Lily looked at her and back at the road. She didn't say anything at first.

"We can go in a resturant and eat there without paying. Or we can steal some food from a convience store like we always do before we had jobs back in Canada." She said as she drove.

Euci gave a sad look at her, she remembered the hard times that they had back in Canada. Before Lily had become working as a host and before she started to work as a waitress at a diner, they were living in a old motel and stealing food from stores and resturants. They were broke, hungry and homeless. Like right now they were.

5 hours later with a big tank of gas in the back, when they past a big sign, the car started to slow down. Lily started to get angry.

"What?" Euci opened her eyes from sleeping and looked at the gas meter, it was empty.

"We are out of gas." Lily turned the car on the side of the road and turned the car off. She got out of the car and slam the door hard, she paced on the side of the road. Euci got of the car and walked to her.

"Where are we going to get a ride to the nearest town?" Lily started to get more angry, Euci looked around her and saw the big sign behind them.

"Hey, look at this." She called Lily, she turned around and saw the sign.

'Welcome to Kingston, New York!'

Lily's anger disappered and a smile appeared on her face, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh God, we're in New York! I didn't notice the signs!" She looked at Euci and hugged her tightly. "We're in New York!"

Euci smiled at her and patted her back, she pulled her away.

"We need a ride, I don't see any cars to hot wire. So we gotta walk." Euci said to her, Lily nodded and calm down. They both walked down the road, with light snow on their shoulders.

"So, do you believe in faires?" Euci asked, Lily laughed outloud as they walked in the almost dead of night.

After 2 hours of walking, Euci and Lily stopped walking. They sat on the side of the road and took a break.

"Goddamn, we walked so long!" Euci said outloud, Lily gave a deep breath and exhale.

"Yeah, about 2 hours. Where are we?" Euci looked around her and saw ahead of her, she heard a loud noise above her. She looked up and saw a large jet soaring through the sky.

"Hey, there's a car." Lily said in a whisper, Euci turned and saw the empty car in a parking lot in front of a resturant. They stood up and walked towards the blue car, they looked at each other and counted to 3.

1\. Lily put her hand on the handle. 2. Euci grabbed a nearbly rock and held it above her head.

3.

Euci threw the car at the glass window, it broke and she reached in to open the door. She hopped in and opened the door for Lily, while she got in, Euci had already hot wired the car and they drove off.

"HEY!" A man yelled out, he had sunglasses on and he ran to his driving car.

Euci had started to drive fast but slowed down as they got away from the man with sunglasses, Lily looked behind them and back at Euci.

"Do you think that was kind of mean? Stealing from a guy that looked like he was blind?" She asked Euci.

Euci shrugged her shoulders as she drived.

"It's better than walking all the way to Manhattan. Don't you want to see the Christmas Tree?" Lily gave a surpised look.

"How did you about us going to Manhattan?" Euci looked at her and gave a smile, she looked back at the road.

"I'm not telling. It's a secret."

A hour later, they stopped the car in the middle of the city. They looked around, they stared at the bright lights in awe.

"It's beautiful." Lily said outloud, Euci nodded and looked at her. She saw her only friend, staring at the bright lights of the city. She smiled at her.

 _Finally...She's seeing the city. Like she always wanted._

 _6 years ago, on Christmas Eve._

 _Lily had stared at the Christmas lights in the motel room, she looked depressed._

 _"What's wrong?" Euci asked as she laid in the bed, reading a book with her glasses down to her nose._

 _"I want to see the lights." Euci gave a confused look._

 _"You are looking at some lights right now." Lily looked at her and stood up with a aggrivated sigh._

 _"No, not those lights. I want to see the lights of New York!" She spinned around the room and fell down on the bed next to Euci's._

 _"Really? That's a long way to go."_

 _"But I don't care! I want to see the lights! I always wanted to see the lights of the city ever since I was a kid." Lily smiled and turned onto her side. "It's been my only wish, besides having a family."_

 _Lily chuckled and Euci gave a smile._

"Euci!" Euci blinked and looked towards Lily, she was pointing behind her. She turned and saw the men with the marks, her eyes went wide and full of fear. Lily grabbed her hand.

"We have to run!" Euci nodded and they ran through the city, they were trying not to bump into people and fall. They kept running until the men with the marks almost caught up with them.

Lily looked around her and looked at Euci.

"We have to seprate." She said to Euci.

"What?!" Euci's eyes went wide and afraid, Lily held onto her hand.

"It's the only way for us to be faster and they won't find us if we are apart. I promise, I'll find you." Lily said to her as she stared into her dark brown eyes with her bright blue eyes, Euci nodded with a tear in her eye. "Be strong for me and wait for me at the Tree!"

Euci nodded and let go of her hand, she ran to the right of her and Lily watched her as she ran.

 _Please be strong, and don't get hurt._

Lily turned around and ran.


	4. Chapter 3: Claws

**I know that the 1st and 2nd chapters have only my OCs in it but it sets the 'Route' that I chosen for this fanfiction. In this 'Route', I going to Lily's point of view and yes, someone will make a appearance in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

I was running, I kept running. After a minute or so, looked behind me and saw the 2 men with the marks coming after me. Not Euci. My fear went a little bit up more than it already was, I turned back around saw a corner, I ran to it and stood against the wall and waited for the men. They went past the corner as they ran, missing me as they kept running.

I gave a short sigh of reilef and took some deep breaths, I closed my eyes from the cold air that kept hitting my eyes.

 _Thank God, they didn't go after Euci._

I got off the wall that had snowflakes on it and started to run again in the city.

 **...**

I stopped running after 20 minutes and put my hands on my knees, I was breathing hard and my chest was hurting. I put my hand on my chest and stood up, I looked around me and saw Christmas lights ahead of me.

I walked towards it and saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was a large Christmas tree that was filled with lights and decorations, below the tree was people. They were ice skating, I heard their laughter and saw their smiles. Many were familes or couples, or even just little kids having fun by themselves.

I smiled to myself and stared at the large tree.

 _I made it. I'm here Sister Elizabeth, I'm finally here._

I felt a presence behind me and I turned around, the 2 men with the marks on their arms were there. They gave me a cheshire cat grin that made me afraid again, I ran away and ahead to a alley by mistake.

 _No. No. No. No._

I turned around and saw the 2 men, they still had that cheshire cat grin with their marks glowing a bit. I stepped back to get away and held my arm in front of me.

"Get away!" I felt the pressure from my chest fall off me and a white light appeared, it looked like a light from God. It flew and hit one of the men, he yelled in pain and disappered into ash. My eyes went wide.

 _What was that?_

The light that appeared had faded away from my sight, my hope of surviving this attack disappered as well when that light had faded away. The last man with the mark that was in a state of shock and fear, returned to it's cheshire grin. He walked toward me and grabbed my arm, I tried to pull away from him but his grip was tight. It was going to leave me a bruise, he punched me in gut and I coughed. I fell to the ground and held onto my stomach, he started to kick me.

I yelled out in pain and felt my vision gone almost black, I still saw the man with the marks kicking me but I saw a shadow behind him. He stabbed the man with something that looked like knifes, the man fell down and disappered into ash. The man with the knifes kneeded down and touched my face.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? Do you need help?" His voice sounded a bit canadian and a worried tone, he looked white and had a bit of a tan. His hand felt rough and he smelled like wood, smoke and metal. He reminded me of someone I knew, someone with the same worried tone.

 _"Hello? Oh God."_

 _Sister_

I felt my eyes closed and I fell into blackness.

Logan walked on the streets of Manhattan, he smoked his cigar and blew out smoke. He liked going outside in the snow filled air and looking at the lights. He saw people smiling and having a fun time with their loved ones. That was something Logan didn't really like seeing but it made him smile a bit at the happy children that were running on the streets.

He walked to a brick building and stood against it, smoking and staring into the night sky.

 _Damn. The sky looks not so shitty tonight._

He gave a grin and smelled something unusual, it smelled like vanilla and cherries. He looked around and saw 2 shadows running after someone with long brown hair at his left. Logan dropped his cigar to the ground and stepped on it, putting it out. He started to fast walked to the alley that they disappered into and saw the scene.

He saw the long haired brunette in front of the 2 men with a bright light hitting one of the men, the man, he yelled in pain and disappered into ash. Logan's eyes went wide.

 _What the hell was that?_

The light that appeared had faded away, the brunette's face went from shock to fear. The man had grabbed her arm, he punched her in gut and she coughed. She fell to the ground and the man started to kick her violently. Logan's chest started to tighten and his vision went sharp.

 _I have to...I have to save her._

Logan ran towards the man and pull out his claws, he stabbed the man from the back and felt his claws go go through the meat and bone. The man gasped out for breath and fell down, blood fell from the wound and he disappered into ash.

Logan looked away from the pile of ash that was once a man and kneeded down and touched the woman's pale cheek, he felt that she was freezing cold. He looked all over her and saw that she only had jeans and a light jacket on.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? Do you need help?" He said outloud to get her attention, her eyes were heavy and her body was shivering. Logan saw that she fell unconsious, he gave a sigh of relief and aggrivation.

 _She's knocked out but I'm not going to let her stay here._

He put his hands under her knees and on her back, he picked her up and started to run. He ran past the people walking, he ran past the large Christmas tree in the center of the city. He saw his motorcycle ahead of him and started to fast walk, he sat down on the seat and put the girl in front of him.

He started his ride up and put his feet on it, he started to drive out of Manhattan and towards the county of Westchester.


	5. Chapter 4: Warm

**It has been a while since the last chapter but I'm back and now the story is set on the main setting of the X-Men.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

"What the hell Logan?!" Scott yelled outloud, he was standing in front of Logan who had his arms crossed. "Why did you bring a woman here?"

Scott and Logan were standing to each other over near the corner of the room as Storm and Beast stood near the sleeping woman with long brown hair who was on the medical table in the lab, she was passed out ever since Logan had found her in the alley. Logan had carried her on his back all the way to his motorcycle and rode all the way to the school with her in his lap, he ran inside with her in his arms and almost woke everyone in the house with his yell for help.

Luckly, Storm and Beast were already awake and helped out Logan with the woman that he brought to the mansion. But he woke up Scott who was asleep and pissed off.

"I had to bring her, there was these guys that almost tried to kill her. Do you really think that I could let a chick with mutant powers out in the cold?" Logan said to Scott who was rubbing his eyes under his glasses, the door opened and the Professor came in with his wheelchair.

"Alright boys, it's too early for all of this yelling." Scott and Logan gave each other dirty looks as they stopped talking. "Who is she?" The Professor said as he raised his hand to touch the woman's.

"I don't know her name but I found her in the alley in the city and she was about to be killed by a bunch of guys." Logan said outloud, the Professor looked at him.

"You don't know her name but you already kidnapped the poor woman and brought her here?" The Professor said with a almost pissed look, Logan lowered his eyes a bit to not see the handicapped man's eyes.

"I saw her kill one of the guys, a ball of bright light came out of her hand and turned them into ash. I thought she was a mutant and she didn't have anything to show where she lived so I thought she was homeless by the dirt on her." Everyone looked at the sleeping woman, she had her jacket and shoes taken off, leaving her in only her blue long sleeve shirt, her dark skinny jeans and her wet, white socks. Her long light brown hair was spread across the table as she was in a deep slumber, her skin was almost a corpse pale color and her lips were almost a bright blue.

"She does look homeless, her clothes are dirty and her socks are wet from the snow. She must have been out there for a few hours by the color of her skin and lips." Beast said as he looked all over her clothes. "She can't stay out there for another night or she would die from extreme hyporthermia, she already has a bit of it."

Everyone looked at the Professor, he had his eyes closed and sighed.

"Professor, you cannot be serious. We don't even know this woman, what if she is a assassin? She could kill us in our sleep!" Scott yelled as he had his hands out.

"That's not possible, she won't be able to wake up for the next few days since she has some hyporthermia." Storm said outloud, she had her arms cross and her hair in a bun on top of her head.

"How much?" Logan asked her, Storm looked at Beast.

"Between the level of Moderate and Severe Hyporthermia, she must have been out there for almost 24 hours or even more." Beast said as he looked down at the sleeping woman.

"Professor!" Scott said outloud with subborness in his voice, the Professor opened his eyes and looked at Logan.

"Do you believe that she is a mutant?" He asked him, Logan gave a nod.

"As much as I believe that Scott is a whiny baby." Storm and Beast gave a chuckle at him, Scott looked away from him and gave a huff like a child. The Professor nodded.

"Then she will stay for the next few days until she awakes and gets better, she will be able to leave when she returns to her normal temperature." The Professor turned around his chair and drove out of the room, as the door closed behind him, Scott became pissed again.

"If I found out that she is a assassin and you brought one here, you'll get kicked out of here." Scott said to Logan as he walked to the door.

"Go ahead and make threats Scott, it's not gonna do anything with your small crush on me." Logan gave a small smile at Scott who was blushing a bit as he walked out of the room, Logan gave a chuckle and took out a cigar from his pocket, he lit it and started to smoke.

"Alright, what are we going to do?" Logan asked Storm and Beast who were still standing around sleeping woman, Beast had looked at the machine that showed her status and Storm looked at him and gave a small chuckle.

"You, Logan. You are going to let this young woman to sleep in your room and in your bed." Storm said to him as she took off the woman's wet socks off her feet, she put them in a plastic bag that had her jacket in it. Logan's face was mixed of shocked and annoyance, his cigar was hanging halfway in his mouth.

"What?! Why does she has to sleep in my room? And my bed?" He asked with his hands out, Storm smiled a bit.

"You found her, and you were the one to argue against Scott to letting her stay." Beast said as he read her status on the montier, Logan stared at Beast with a angered look.

"It's not going to be long, all you have to do, is let her sleep and keep check on her temperature and keep her warm." Storm said as she walked out of the room with the giant bag of wet clothes in her arms. Logan sighed with his hand in his hair and cigar in his mouth, he looked down at the sleeping woman.

 _This is going to be fun._

 **In Logan's room**

The sleeping woman was lying in Logan's bed, she was covered by the dark blue sheets. She was wearing Jean's clothes as she slept, Storm said that Jean wouldn't mind as she grabbed some clothes from the laundry rom. Logan stood beside the woman and looked at Storm, she was making the heater turn on hot so that the woman would be warm in the bed.

"Alright, everything is okay and now we wait." Storm walked towards the door and looked at Logan, she gave a small smile. "Don't do anything sexual towards a sleeping woman, I'll hurt you if you do." Logan gave a chuckle.

"Alright Storm, I'm not that kind of man." He held his hand up in defense, Storm gave a grin.

"Just keep her warm, get in the bed with her and share your body heat with hers." Logan's eyes went a bit wide not before Storm gave a smile at him. "Good night Logan."

"Good Night Storm." Storm closed the door behind her. Logan looked at the sleeping woman and sighed, he gave a sigh and walked to his bathroom to take a hot shower.

He stood in the shower as he thought to himself, why was he doing this? Why was he helping a woman that he had never met or even slept with? He has never cared about another woman unless they did something for him, he cared about Storm, Rouge and even...Jean.

He shooked his head before he could think about any thoughts of her, he put his hands on the wall of his shower stall.

 _I shouldn't be thinking of her, she has Scott and that's it. I couldn't be with a woman that loves another man, she couldn't love me._

Logan had finished his shower, he already dried off and put his boxers and sweatpants on. He left his bare chest exposed with a towel on his head, he was shaking his hair dry as he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. His eyes widen when he saw the sleeping woman, the moonlight was coming in the window and was lighting the room a bit, the light was hitting the sleeping woman, making her dry, light brown hair look almost white. Her pale white skin was like porcelain and her lips were a bright blue.

She looked like a corpse, Logan's hand shaked but he saw that her chest was moving. He relaxed his hand and walked over to the small fridge he kept in his room, he grabbed a beer and opened it. He drank some of it as he waited for his hair to dry, soon the beer was gone and his hair was dry.

He threw his towel in the bathroom and walked over to his bed, he got under the covers and laid next to the woman. He looked at over her, he turned to his side and stared at her. She was away from him but he stared at her long hair that was spread out on the pillows, he reached out to grabbed a piece of her hair. He touched it and held it in his hands.

 _It's soft and light, like a feather._

Logan dropped the hair and streched his arm out, he put his arm around the woman and pulled her close to him. Her back was touching his chest, he didn't feel her move but he let his arms around the woman.

 _I hope this can make her a bit warmer._

He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.


	6. Chapter 5: Glow

A few days passed by as the snow in New York fell from the sky, covering the ground with white and softness of the snow. The air was always cold but the inside of the Xavier Mutant School was warm and safe for everyone in it, the children were either playing outside in the snow or inside and spenting their days together. Logan stood on the large balcony that was covered in snow also, he smoked as he stared at the trees and scenery. He wore a large jacket and warm clothes, his dark hair had bits of snow in it.

He looked down and saw some children playing in the snow, they were playing like normal children but some were playing with a bit of their mutant powers. He gave a grin as he watched them play while he continued to smoke outside in the snow.

 **Meanwhile, inside of the mansion**

The most of the children were either playing inside or doing their own things, most watched TV or they were reading or doing nothing. A group of small children were running throughout the mansion, they ran pass the other children and adults.

"Wait up!" A young small girl said outloud, she was behind the other children with her teddy bear in her arms. The children running in front of her were more faster than her and she tried to catch up, but when they turned the corner, she lost them.

"Hey! Guys!" She said outloud as she stopped running and went at a walking pace, she looked around her. She was in a narrow hallway that had not many doors but most of them were closed, but there was one door that was halfway open. She saw a something dark on the bed, she touched the door and opened it wide. The little girl stood in the doorway and saw what was on the bed, it was a woman with long brown hair, sleeping and Storm was standing next to the bed.

"Oh, Mary. How are you?" Storm asked the little girl.

Mary stared at the sleeping woman, the woman was on her left side and her skin looked almost like a porcelain doll. Mary thought she was pretty so she walked into the room without knowing, Storm gave a confused look.

"Mary? Are you okay?" Mary didn't say anything to her but only stared at the sleeping woman, Storm walked towards her and squat down to met eye level with Mary. "Mary?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Lily." Mary said outloud as she stared at the sleeping woman, Storm stared at Mary.

"What?"

"Lily, her name... Her name is Lily." Mary said with monotone, she held onto her teddy bear as she stared.

Storm looked at the sleeping woman who her name was Lily, she put her hand on Mary's shoulder and stood up.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Storm took Mary out of the room and as she walked out of the room, Beast was behind them. He was about to say something but Storm gave him a look and he didn't say anything.

Beast walked into Logan's room and checked on Lily's status.

 **Later on, in the middle of the day**

Jean walked towards Logan who was walking down the stairs, she gave a grin and put her arm through his.

"What are you going to do tonight?" She asked with a giddy tone in her voice, Logan looked at her and gave a small smile.

"I don't know, watch some TV while drinking beer." Jean gave a chuckle and they stopped walking to stand in front of each other in the hallway. She gave a smile at him and flipped her hair around as she smiled, Logan tried to not to think of anything sexual of her.

"Well you and me can go out and go do something, if you are willing to so." She leaned in to his face and was about to kiss him but before she could, Logan got out of her hold and space. He stood away from her and started to walk away from her backwards.

"Sorry but the beer is calling me." He gave a shrug and turned around to walk away from him, Jean gave a pissed off face. She crossed her arms across her chest and walked away.

"I will have you Logan." Jean said in a mumble as she walked away.

Logan had walked in his room with a plate of food and beer each of his hands, he closed the door behind him with his foot and looked over at the sleeping woman in his bed. She was sleeping in the same postion as she always was for the past 2 days, he looked away from her and sat in his chair that was near the TV.

He turned on the TV, he started to eat his dinner and drink his beer as he watched TV. A few minutes later, Logan was done with his dinner and flipping through the channels. But as he was flipping the channels, he stopped for a moment and turned around to look at the sleeping woman in his bed.

He stared at her pale face and long brown hair, he saw that her lips weren't blue anymore but they were turning into a pale pink. Her skin wasn't a corpse color and her shivering disappered, every night, he slept in the same bed as her, holding her close to his chest so that she could become warm and her temperature was slowly going back to it's normal temperature.

He turned his view back to the TV and continued to switch the channels, but he noticed that the channels become more brighter in color. He shrugged it off and turned off the TV, he stood up and walked towards the large window near his bed. He stared out, looking at the white snow covered the ground, trees and buildings. The sky was dark but some stars were out, the moon was giving off it's light on the ground and through the room. He turned around and got in his bed, he turned to his side and put his arm over the sleeping woman. He pulled her towards his tank top coverd chest and shared his warmth with her, he put his face near her hair and closed his eyes.

As he fell asleep, the sleeping woman's hand moved slightly, touching his hand and moving it to covered it with hers.

 **Next day**

Beast was standing in Logan's room alone with the sleeping woman, he was drinking his cup of coffee as he checked the sleeping woman's temperature and pulse.

"90 degrees, that's better than yesterday. And your pulse is going a bit slow but at least your heart is beating a bit faster." Beast said as he wrote down the status on a piece of paper in his hands, he walked out of the room with his coffee and shut the door behind him.

Silence filled the room for a bit but the door opened a little bit, peaking through the small crack of the door was the little girl Mary. She looked through the room and saw no one else was in the room, she opened the door a bit more so she could squeeze in without the door making any sound.

She saw the sleeping woman and walked a bit closer to her, she stared at her and held onto her teddy bear in her arms.

"I know you are sleeping, but I can hear you. You have a pretty name Lily." Mary looked down at her teddy bear, she took out a small white ball. She put next the small space that was near Lily, Mary gave a small bow to the sleeping woman.

"I hope you wake up soon, and if it's true...that you can make things glow like a angel, please show me. I wanna see it." She blushed a bit when she said that sentence and walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked open behind her.

The room was once again, silent. But outside of the room was filled with children's laughter and their feet hitting the floor as they ran around, Logan entered the room and looked down at the sleeping woman. He gave a small chuckle and bent down so he could give a small kiss on her forehead, he stood up and looked down at her.

"Now, stop being in my thoughts." He said a whisper, he turned around and walked out of the room.

Lily's breathing was becoming more fast and her hand was moving slightly. She started to open her eyes slowly, her eyes were halfway open. She slowly lifted her hand to her forehead, still feeling the warmth from the kiss. She then felt something pressing against her chest, she looked down and saw a small white ball. She lifted her hand to touch it and the ball started to glow a little bit, she used her hand to press down on the bed so she could sit up. She started to feel lightheaded but she ignored the feeling.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing different clothes, she felt like her chest was tight, so she touched the clothing and unbutton the top button, showing off the top of her chest and breasts. She put her hand on the bed and pressed down so she could stand up, she felt her legs go weak and she was about to fall on the floor but she put her other hand on a table near her. She used her arms to lift herself back up and hit her right leg against the table leg, she hissed in pain but could feel her leg waking up. She stood on her right leg as she hit her left leg on the other table leg, she groaned in pain but she could stand on both legs.

She looked over at the bed and saw the small white ball, she grabbed it and walked slowly to the door and put her hand on the doorknob, she pulled the door so it could open far enough for her to walk out of the room. She looked around and saw no one in the hallway that she walked in, she held onto the ball and started to walk slowly down the hallway.

Rouge sat on the couch, she was sitting with Bobby as they watched TV in the living room with other teenagers and a bit of children. She looked up at Bobby and gave him a small peck and a smile, they stared at each other for a bit.

"Stop giving each other google eyes before I barf out my coffee." Logan said as he walked towards them and behind them on the couch, Rouge gave him a grin.

"Shut up, you just don't like relationships with a anybody." She said as she hit him on the arm with her glove on, it did nothing towards him since she was covered.

"I'm a one night stand man, I don't do marriages or kids." He said as he drank his coffee, Rouge gave him a look and looked around the children around them. Logan looked around and saw the kids too, he gave a grin. "I meant kids of my own."

She gave a nod and a grin, Logan gave a chuckle and stood behind them as they talked more. Storm and Beast were standing in the kitchen, they were drinking coffee and talking to each other.

"Mary told me that the woman's name is Lily." Storm said to Beast.

"Mary can hear someone's mind, it looks like Lily's mind was calling out for someone to hear. And Mary was that person." Beast said as he got another cup of coffee, Storm gave a sigh.

"But Mary looked like...she was infatuated with her, she never took her eyes off her. She was like a little kid in a toy store for the first time or going to a candy store." Storm said as she looked at Beast.

"Then it must be Lily herself, maybe she has a mutant power to attrached people to her and it's so unstable that people come to see her sleep." Beast said as he drank his coffee.

"But she's in her 20's, she would have it under control." Storm said, Beast shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know if that's her power or not, she hasn't waken up in 3 days now. She needs her rest and to get better, maybe we can see what power she has when she wakes up." Storm gave a nod and agreed with him.

"I just hope that she leaves as soon as she can." Scott said as he walked down the hallway with Jean on his side.

"Why do you want her to leave so bad?" She asked as she held his hand.

"Because, Logan brought her here without even knowing her name or anything about her, believing she's a mutant which she might be not and that she could kill us." Scott said, Jean's eyes went wide.

"Logan brought her here?" She asked, Scott nodded at her. She gave a scowl at that.

 _He brought a woman here? That bastard, he's supposed to be mine._

 **Meanwhile**

Mary sat on the floor with her teddy bear and dolls around her, she pretended she was having a small tea party with her toys. She sat behind Logan, Rouge and Bobby.

"Mr. Bear would you like to have some tea?" She asked her teddy bear and poured 'tea' into a teacup, she smiled and hummed as she played. She could feel someone staring at her, she looked up and saw Lily walking down the hallway.

Mary picked up her teddy bear and stood up, she stared at Lily and waited for her. Rouge looked behind Logan and saw Mary, standing and staring ahead of her. Rouge got up and walked over to the small girl.

"Mary? What are you looking at?" She looked at the direction that Mary was staring and saw a woman walking towards her, Rouge became scared because she never seen the woman.

"Bobby." She called out for her boyfriend, Bobby and Logan looked at her. They walked to her and saw what the 2 girls were looking at, they all stared at the woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Logan stared at her and knew it was the woman that slept in his bed, he was confused. How is she standing up? How is she walking? When did she wake up? All of those questions filled his mind as he stared at the woman as she walked slowly towards the little girl with the teddy bear.

Storm and Beast walked out of the kitchen and saw everyone staring down the hallway, Storm and Beast gave a confused look but saw what they were staring at.

"She's awake." Storm said outloud, Lily was finally out of the hallway and stood in front of Mary. She bent down on her feet and looked up at Logan who was staring down at her, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper so quiet that only Logan could hear from his mutant hearing, he could hear a almost a british accent in her voice, he looked into her bright green eyes and saw that her eyes were smiling as well. Lily looked at the little girl, she gave her a small smile.

"Do you still want to see?" She asked the little girl, who nodded at her. Lily smiled at her and held out the small white ball, she looked at the ball and kept her focus on the ball. The ball started to glow bright like a star, it didn't feel hot to the touch, it only felt cool.

Everyone stared at the glowing ball and then to Lily who was holding and making it glow, Mary gave a shocked look down at the ball and looked back up at Lily who was smiling a little.

"You're a mutant! I knew you were!" Mary said outloud as she jumped a little, Lily gave a chuckle at her.

"I guess I am." She said to her, behind her was Scott and Jean. Scott was shocked at the glowing ball and Lily.

"She's actually a mutant, shit." He said with shock, Jean gave a scowl and gave a angered look.

 _Damn her. She's not going to have Logan, he's mine._

Lily smiled as she made the ball glow, everyone stared at her and the ball. But she kept her eyes on Logan, he stared into her bright green eyes with his blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her.

 _Damn...my heart feels like it wants to stop._


	7. Chapter 6: Stripping

Lily sat on the medical table that she was before but the last time, she was almost dead with hypothermia that froze her close to death. She was being checked on by Beast and Jean while Logan, Storm and Scott stood away from them. Logan stared at the 2 doctors checking Lily out, he kept his eyes on him like a over-protective father with his arms crossed on his chest.

Lily had looked around the white room a bit as they checked her out, she looked down at Beast who as on the floor, squatting with a reflex hammer in his hand. He hit her knee with it.

"Ow!" She said outloud as her leg kicked out to almost hit Beast's head, Logan's eyes became dark and he took a step towards them. Beast looked up at Lily.

"My apologies." He said as he stood up, Lily raised her eyes up to meet his eye level.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." She said with a small smile. "I should be the one apologizing, I almost hit you with my foot." She gave a chuckle as she said.

Beast gave a chuckle and a small grin, Jean looked behind her and gave a small scowl at them, she return her eyes back to the computer.

"It seems that you are okay, you just have a lower than a normal tempature and your body needs to wake up from the long sleep that you were in." Jean said as she turned around, she looked at Lily who gave a nod at her.

"That means, you have to take it easy for a bit and try to stay warm." Beast said as he put his hand on her shoulder, Lily gave a nod at him and jumped down from the table.

"Of course, I will. Thank you." She said to them, Beast gave a small smile towards her but Jean didn't.

"You don't have to thank us, we are just doing our job." She waved her hand away at her, she gave a small grin at her. Lily shooked her head.

"No, I do have to thank you. If you didn't help me, I would have been dead out there in the cold like a homeless person." She said as she looked down at her hands, they seemed almost warm but cold at the same time. She turned around and looked at Storm, she gave a small smile. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Storm gave a smile at her.

"Oh honey, it wasn't really me that took care of you. I was the one to change you out of the clothes and checked on you during the day, it was Logan that took care of you mostly." She said as she looked over at Logan, Lily looked at him and gave a small smile at him.

"Oh, thank you for taking care of me." She held out her hand towards him, he looked down at her hand and back up to her face. He took her hand and shooked it.

"It was no problem, I had to make sure that you were going to make it." He said with a small grin on his face, she gave a small chuckle at him. "You should meet the Professor, he would like to meet you awake."

Lily gave a nod but looked down at her clothes, she touched the almost tight light blue pajamas that she wore. Logan blushed a little as he saw her small cleavage, he looked away and kept his eyes on the wall. Jean saw this and gave a scowl.

"I'll give you some clothes, we don't want the Professor to see you in pajamas." Storm walked towards her and put her hand on her shoulder, they walked out of room with Scott behind him. He had gave a scowl at Logan as he walked out of the room, Logan gave a sigh.

"You be careful." Beast said as he picked up his clipboard, he started to write on it. "You wouldn't want the children to see you staring at the young woman's chest area." Logan gave a scowl at him and a huff.

Jean kept her eyes on the computer screen as she listened to them, she gave a scowl as she typed.

"I wasn't staring, and I'm not going to flirt with her. She seems too young to even flirt with, she looks almost like Rouge's age." Logan said as he took out a cigar, he lit it and started to smoke as he talked.

"She's not that young, she's only in her 20's. She might be in her mid-twenties." Beast said, he looked at Logan who was smoking. He hadn't said a word, he was leaning against the table with his hands in his pockets.

"You could flirt with her, it's legal. But it might seem like a old man trying to talk to a young woman, since your slowed aging power." Beast said as he kept his eyes on him, Logan looked at him.

"I'm not a old man, I just like staying in the older timestyle than the current timestyle now. I pefer country or rock than pop or rap." Beast gave a smile at him and looked away from him, Jean walked out of the room with a angered face.

"You can try falling in love for once, stop trying to go for Jean. You won't get her, she has Scott. You'll get hurt at the end Logan." Logan blew out a puff of smoke as he looked up at the white, empty ceiling.

"I know but, I love living the danger." He said with a grin. "I'm not ready to fall in love with another person."

"What do you think of this? Is it big enough for you?" Storm asked as she stared at Lily, she was standing in front of a full length mirror in Storm's room. Lily was wearing a green blouse, light blue skinny jeans and skin color flats. She had her long hair down and was even wearing light makeup that she put on, Lily turned around to look at her back and return to look in front of her.

"I don't have a bra for you but the tank top that you are wearing should cover like a bra, the blouse matches your eyes." Storm said as she clapped her hands together with a smile on her face, Lily looked at her.

"I don't have green eyes, they're hazel." Lily said as she grabbed a hairband from the table near her, Storm gave a confused look and looked at her eyes. They were hazel.

Storm thought to herself, _I thought they were green from this morning?_

Lily grabbed her long hair and lifted it up, her bangs were hanging and she put her hair in a high ponytail. She lowered her hands and felt like something was missing, she touched her collarbone and felt a small bump near her neck. She sighed in relief and turned around to see Storm holding out her hand, it was closed but when Lily walked to her. She opened it, showing in her hand was a small black leather bracelet, it had a large golden cross on it.

"You were wearing this when you came here, I kept it so it wouldn't get lost or dirty." Lily took the bracelet from her and put it on her wrist, she looked down at her wrist and gave a small smile. "You ready? Let's go."

 **In the Professor's office**

Storm and Lily walked to the door and looked at each other, Storm put her hand on Lily's.

"Just be nice to him and be yourself. That's all you need to do." Lily gave a nod to her, Storm knocked on the door, she waited for a response.

"Come in." Storm looked at Lily and opened the door, they walked in and stared at the Professor. He was in his wheelchair, staring out the window with his back turned. "You can leave Storm."

He said with a calm tone, Storm gave a smile at Lily and walked out of the room. Leaving Lily and the Professor alone in the room, Lily was waiting for him to say something but waited in silence.

"You can sit down, I won't hurt you." He said as he turned, Lily saw that he had no hair and he had a bit of wrinkles. He wore a gray suit and gave a calm face, Lily kept standing and the Professor gave a small smile at that. "Doesn't accept my offer, that's a new one. Everyone aways sits when I ask."

"I don't always accept offers from everyone, but when I do, it's always cake offerings." She gave a smile at him, he chuckled at her and made his wheelchair drive towards her. He held out his hand to her, she took it and they shooked hands.

"Professor Charles Xavier, Headmaster of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." He gave a small smile at her, she returned the smile.

"Lily Olivier, former professional hostess and a hell of one too." She said a slight chuckle, the Professor laughed a little before they let go of their hands. She looked down at the handicapped man. "Thank you for letting me stay here intil I get better."

"You are welcome, I couldn't let one of our own die out there in the cold." She gave a confused look at him.

"One of our own?" She asked, he looked at her with a almost shocked look.

"You didn't know that you are a mutant?" He asked, she gave a shocked look.

"What?! I'm not a mutant!" She raised her voice outloud, she put her hand over her chest. "I'm a human!"

"Then what was that show for the children this morning? You made a ball glow, and what I have been told, you killed a person with that same kind of light and turned them into ash." He said in a calm tone, she gave a sigh and sat down in a chair near her. She put her head in her hands.

"I-I don't remember that, it's all foggy." She said, the Professor made his wheelchair move near her and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what you remember." He said to her, she looked up at him and told him the entire story. How she and her friend was getting out of Canada, the road trip, the men, how she ended up alone, and finally, how she was ended up saved by Logan.

"And that's all I remember, and I woke up here." The Professor gave a nod and listened to her story, he moved over to his desk.

"It took you and your friend almost 3 days to get here? And you both went through all of that?" He asked, she gave a nod and touched her leather cross bracelet. He gave a sigh and stared at her.

"I don't know where Amy is, she might be out there in the cold or she might be in a warm shelter. I need to find her, and when I do. I'll leave you all alone and never come back. I promise." She said as she stood up, he looked up at her and gave a nod.

"I will let you find your friend when you get better, I can send some of my students to find your friend until then." She gave a nod. "You are going to stay with us for the next few days until you are better."

The door knocked behind Lily.

"Come in." The door opened and Storm stood in the doorway, a young girl with short blond hair had walked in the room. "You can leave Storm." Storm gave a nod and closed the door, leaving the young blonde girl with Lily and the Professor.

The blonde girl looked no more than 9, she wore jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt with white tennis shoes. She had dark blue eyes and a small birthmark on her left neck, she stood beside Lily. Her height was mid-half to Lily's chest.

 _So young._

"I brought Eliza here to see your genes, she should be able to see which parent gave you your mutant gene." The Professor said to Lily, she looked down at Eliza.

"Give me your hand." Lily gave the girl her hand, Eliza touched her hand. She touched the creases in her hand and looked at her hand like she was reading a book.

 _She's like a psychic reading your palm._

"The mutant gene is from the mom." She said outloud, she let go of Lily's hand and looked at the Professor.

"Thank you, you can leave now Eliza." The Professor said, the young girl didn't say anything but only left the room without a word.

"Why did you bring her here to see who gave me the gene?" Lily asked him.

"Didn't you wanted to know who gave you the gene? Didn't you wanted to know who was the mutant in your family? I couldn't read your mind to see your family." She clenched her hand into a fist, she lowered her eyes. "I'm glad that you are awake and I will see to it that some of my students will find your friend, I'll show them what she looks like."

 _Stop reading my mind!_

The Professor suddenly had a sharp pain in his head, his ignored the pain and watched as Lily walked out of the room.

"Thank you for letting me stay here." She said before she closed the door behind her, she gave a huff of breath and walked away from the door. The Professor held his head and gave a hiss of pain.

"Damn, she has more than just light powers."

Logan walked down the hallway with his hands in his pocket, Jean walked out of her room and walked behind Logan and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said in a seductive voice, he turned around to look at her and she put her hand on his chest.

"Jean, what are you doing?" He asked as she pushed him against the wall, she gave him a kiss and a small grin on her face.

"Just showing you how much I want you." He looked away from her and saw Lily at the corner, she was walking past it. He pushed Jean off him and walked away from her.

"Sorry, I have something to do." He said as a excuse, he walked in a fast pace. Jean gave a sigh and crossed her arms.

 _Damn it!_

Logan had catched up to her but she disappered, she wasn't in the hallway. He turned to see Lily outside, she was on the balcony with no jacket on. He opened the door and walked to her, her back was facing him.

"You need to come inside, you aren't fully healthy and it's freezing out here." He said to her, she looked at him in the corner of her eye and looked down at her left hand. She looked at a statue near her and punched it, she had punched out the head. The head had fall down to the snow and she started to punch it more, she punched it so much that it turned into crumbles.

"Stop!" Logan said outloud, he reached out to grabbed her wrist and put his arm around her waist. She was about to punch the statue itself but Logan had pulled her away from it and pulled her inside, he had closed the door with his foot and pulled her towards his room.

 **In Logan's room**

Lily sat on the contier in Logan's bathroom, Logan had taken out a box of bandages, rubbing alcohol, and neosporin from the cabinet under the sink and started to open the rubbing was holding her left wrist over the opened toliet and his other hand with the bottle, she stared at him as he helped her.

"You shouldn't be punching statues, for a girl like you, you would want your hands to be pretty." He said as he put the lid on the contier near her and took a sip of his beer, she gave a chuckle.

"Then you should have seen me when I was a teen, I was a troublemaker back then and I'm not a girl." She said to him, he poured the bottle on her hand. She hissed in pain and took the beer near her, she drank some of it and felt the pain disappered. He stared at her with shock.

"Damn, you trying to steal my beer from me?" He asked as he took the beer from her and took a sip, he put it behind him so Lily wouldn't take it from him. He put the rubbing alchohol bottle down and grabbed the neosporin.

"No, but I can handle my beer." She said to him with a grin, she grabbed the bottle and put the lid on it, closing it. Logan had gave her a chuckle as he rubbed some cream on her knuckles.

"How many can you handle woman?" He looked at her, she gave a small smile.

"6, when I get the party started but 13, that's when I get hammered." She said, Logan gave her a small smile as he put the neosporin down and grabbed some bandages for her bloody knuckles.

"That's how a real woman handles beer, you are quick the drinker." He said, she gave a smile at him.

"Thanks, no guy has ever told me that." She said to him, he gave a smile at her as he put the 2nd bandage on the 2nd bloody knuckle.

"That's because there aren't guys like me." He said with a smirk on his face, she gave a grin at him.

"I wonder why, no other guy would pull me away from breaking a statue." She said to him as he finished her hand.

"Well, when you have a guy that also has anger issues and is having everyone calling him a old man. It's kind of rare with the slow aging." She gave a confused look as he cleaned up the mess.

"You can age slower than humans?" She asked, he gave a nod at her. "How old are you?"

"That's mean, you aren't supposed to ask a man his age." He said with a grin, she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Tell me." He shooked his head. "Tell me!"

"No, I'm not telling." He said with a small smirk on his face, Lily gave a sigh and jumped down from the contier. She took his beer and walked out of the bathroom, she started to drink the beer. "Hey! That's my last beer!"

She gave a smirk at him as she drank down the beer, he watched her drank down the beer.

"Fine! I was born in 1880's! You happy?" He yelled outloud, she stopped drinking the beer and gave a grin at him. She drank all of the beer in the bottle and threw him the empty bottle, he looked in the bottle.

"Thank you." She said as she walked past him, he gave a angered face and turned around to her.

"That's was my last beer!" He yelled outoud to her, she was standing in front of the dresser and opened it.

"So? I needed a drink from all that punching." She said to him as she looked through his dresser.

"That doesn't mean taking my beer! And stop looking through my clothes!" Logan yelled out to her.

"I don't care, as long as I got something to drink." She said as she started to strip off the blouse that she was wearing.

"But not my beer and stop stripping in front of me!" Logan yelled outloud, she had taken off the blouse and the tight, white tank top that she wore underneath was shown off her large breasts. The tank top was showing off her curves, she had a hourglass figure. But Logan saw something green caught his eye, Lily turned to look at him. He saw that she wore a sea-green gem necklace on her, the gem was on the top of her clevage.

"Staring at my chest now?" She said to him, he looked at her eyes and saw that she had a almost pissed off look.

"N-No! You are the one stripping!" He yelled at her, she gave a smirk and looked away from him.

"Yeah, I'm always the only one stripping." She mumbled, Logan had heard her and was about to say something but he could heard Storm yelling.

"Dinner's ready!" Logan looked at Lily, she was looking away from him. She grabbed a T-shirt from his dresser and put it on, it covered her chest but she tied the bottom of the shirt into a knot so it would be at least almost tight on her but also loose.

"I'm hungry, let's go." Lily put her long ponytail over her shoulder and walked past Logan, she walked out of the room. Logan kept thinking about the necklace that she wore and walked out of the room.

 **Made some Logan x Lily scenes and made Professor X seem like a douche, I didn't mean for the douche part but the Logan x Lily scenes...Yes.**


	8. Chapter 7: Butts

Logan and Lily were walking down the hallway, the snow had covered the bottom on the windows and the entire sky was turning darker. Coming close to the night sky, but with the stars that'll come out and maybe the moon. Logan looked at Lily, she had her glaze towards her path and what was in front of her.

He had forgotten about the necklace and just kept thinking about how she acted, he never thought that she would act like that. Like a free-willed woman, drinking beer, stripping in front of someone, having fun with him. He thought she would be stuck-up, shy, scared or even something like Storm.

He stared at her hair, it was swaying left and right as she walked. He always saw girl's hair do that but hers was different, it moved in a graceful way like a ballerina dancing. Her hips moved side to side as she walked, she was something like a ballerina. But Logan's eyes moved towards her jeans, he was looking at her ass.

 _Damn._

Lily felt his eyes on her and looked at him in the corner of her eye, she saw that his eyes were staring behind her. She gave a small grin and hit him in the gut, he coughed a little and held his stomach.

"Don't stare at me like that." She said in a whisper so that only Logan could hear and walked ahead of him, he watched her and walked behind her so he would keep a distance between them. They walked into the kitchen and Nightclawer appeared in a cloud of dark smoke, he jumped down in front of Lily and Logan.

"Oh, Hello." He said to Lily with his german accent, Lily gave a small smile at him.

"Hello, you are one true jumpscare master." She said to him, he gave a small chuckle. Logan kept his eyes on them and saw something on Kurt's back as he and Lily talked. It was peeking out at them, Logan walked towards them and stood behind Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Nightclawer asked behind him, Logan picked up what was on him and walked in front of them. In his hand was Mary, she was holding her teddy bear in front of her face so that her blushing cheeks weren't shown.

"I found this little slugger on your back, hiding." Logan said, he was holding Mary like a mother cat carrying her baby cub with it's teeth. But in this case it was his hand holding her up, he put her down and Mary ran towards Lily with her arms out. She hugged Lily and Lily put her hands on her back, she gave a small smile down at Mary.

"I didn't even know she was there, she must've attached herself to me right before I teleported." Kurt said to Logan and Lily, Mary held onto Lily with the tighest grip like she was the only thing in the world besides her teddy bear. Lily looked up at Logan and down at Mary, she bend down to meet eye-level with her.

"Hey, can you do something for me?" Lily asked Mary who gave a nod at her, Lily whispered in the little girl's ear and Mary gave a nod at her. Lily gave a small smile and stood up, Mary walked towards Logan and stood in front of him. Logan looked down at her.

"What?" He asked, Mary gave a small smile and stared at him. In a matter of a few seconds, Mary turned around to Lily and gave a nod.

"He was staring at your butt." Mary said outloud, Logan and Kurt's eyes were wide with shock.

"What?! I wasn't!" Logan said outloud just as he said that.

"He found it very interesting." She said outloud, Lily's eyes had turned into a dark brown and gave a scowl. Logan was suddenly afraid of her and started to run out of the kitchen, Lily gave a small chuckle.

"LOGAN!" She yelled outloud and ran after him, leaving Kurt and Mary who watched them run away. Kurt looked down at Mary.

"You are one amazing little girl." He said to Mary who gave a smile up at him, she held onto her teddy bear as she watched Lily run after Logan.

 **Next day**

"Hello?!" Lily yelled outloud as she walked, she stopped to look around her. She saw that she was back in the hallway with white walls, she heard a chunk from a steel door. She walked towards it and it opened for her, she walked in the room and looked around.

It was almost dark but she could see, she saw a shadow ahead of her.

"Hello?" She outloud and walked towards it, she was getting closer to the shadow and reached out her hand to it. She felt a cold chill down her spine, she remembered the chill and her eyes went wide.

The shadow turned around and showed a blank, dark face. It stared at Lily and grabbed her wrist, she felt her wrist being cut open and tried to pull away from it's grip. She kicked it so it would let go of her but it didn't, she instead took off her shoe and threw it at the shadow. It let go of her wrist and as she backed away from the shadow, it grabbed her hair and pulled it out of it's ponytail but she got away from his grip against. She ran towards the door but it wouldn't open. She turned back around to see the shadow right up to her face, she didn't scream but crawled under it.

She got out of the small space and kept her distance away from it, she shooked her head as she stared at the shadow.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" She yelled outloud to the shadow and put her hands on her face, she closed her eyes.

 _Please, Sister. Help me._

She felt a pressure on her being lifted and a warm glow had filled her, she opened her eyes and a white light appeared from her entire body. Her hand stood in front of the shadow and the white light hit the shadow, it opened it's mouth as to scream but nothing came out. The light had lit the entire room and the shadow disappered from her sight, Lily's eyes were wide with shock.

She dropped her hands and still felt the light appearing from her body, she stood there in shock. The door opened and Logan ran into the room, she saw Lily standing alone with glow of light around her body. Her hair was loose from it's ponytail state, her hair was almost flowing in the air. He ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily! Do you hear me?" He yelled outloud to her, but she didn't answer. His eyes started to hurt from staring at the light but he didn't care, he looked down at her and saw her wrist. It was cut open but it was closing up and healing by itself, he saw that the bandages on her knuckles had disappered and the cuts were also gone.

He looked up at her eyes, they were blank and tears filled them. He saw that the necklace that she wore was glowing a bright green color, he wrapped his arms around her and put his mouth to her ear.

"Wake up!" He slightly yelled in her ear and took out one of his claws, he scratched her arm and the glow slowly disappered as blood dripped down her arm from the scratch. She had closed her eyes and felt Logan's arms around her, the glow finally disappered and Logan pulled away to look at her eyes. She slowly opened them but her eyes were lowered to the floor as her hair covered her face.

"Thank you." She said in a whisper, she felt herself becoming weak but she still stood on her feet. She put her hands on Logan's shoulders to try and pull away from him but he kept his arms around her.

"You're still weak, I'll help you back to the room." He took her hand in his hand helped her walk out of the room and towards his room, as he helped her out of the room. He saw that her eyes were a dark green instead of hazel or even dark brown but when that glow was around her, he saw that her eyes had blue in them. He ignored it and walked out of the room with Lily.

"Thanks for helping me again." Lily said to Logan who was at the small fridge, he took out 2 beers and handed one to her. She took it and opened it, she drank some of it and held in in her hands and she sat on the bed.

Logan was drinking as he stared at her, he looked down at her and saw that she only had one shoe on. He was going to ask why but he didn't want to be a bother and just straight up ask 'why does she have only one shoe on?'.

"What happened? What was that glow? It wasn't the same from before." Logan asked, Lily had her eyes lowered and her head. Her long hair was covering her face from his view.

"I don't know, it just happened." She said to him, Logan kept staring at her as he drank his beer. "I just walked into the room...and it happened."

She kept quiet as she drank her beer and so did Logan but he could tell that she was hiding something, but they didn't say anything towards each other. Logan looked out his window and saw that it was already dark outside, he looked at the clock and it read 9:30 pm.

"You can take the first shower, I'll wait." He said as he walked towards the TV and chair. She looked at him.

"You sure?" She asked, he sat down in the chair and turned on the TV.

"Yeah, you haven't showered in 3 days so you're gonna need it." He said to her as he drank his beer and watched the TV, she looked down and stood up. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she stood against the door and put her head in her hands.

 _I can't tell him, I just can't. He'll think of me as a crazy person._

She dropped her hands and walked towards the shower stall, she turned the knob and started the shower. She turned the knobs for the setting she wanted and started to strip, she had finally stripped everything off her body and looked at herself in the mirror beside her.

She stared at her pale body, her curves, everything on her body. She moved her hair to the side and walked in the shower, she let the water hit her and started to wash off her body.

She looked up at the ceiling and touched the necklace on her neck, she could feel the warm water drops on the gem.

 _"No matter how much you want them to go away, you take medicine for them to go away but when you miss a pill, they return. The pills block them but they don't make them go away, you have to fight them yourself and make them go away. Fragements of your past that have been scaring you since childhood, try and fight them on your own and find out who you are."_

 _Who I am? What am I?_

She touched the shower door and felt the water on her hand, she could feel warmth on her hand.

 _I don't know._

 _ **A few minutes later**_

Lily walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she had another towel on her neck for her hair.

"I'm done." She said to Logan who was standing near the fridge, he turned around and saw her. He started to blush a little and his eyes went wide.

"W-What are you doing?! You shouldn't be standing around with only a towel!" Logan yelled outloud to her, she looked down at her body that was covered by the towel, it was small only because of her chest size.

"Well sorry that none of those clothes fit me and that I want to be dry." She said to him, he looked away from her. She turned around and started to towel-dry her hair, he saw that her hair was dark when it was wet and it fell all the way down to her ass. He stared at her ass for a second but turned away, he turned around so he wouldn't stare.

"Just try and wear something! Okay!" He yelled outloud and he closed his eyes, he gave a scowl.

 _I can't believe she's always doing this like it's normal. Doesn't she have some shame for doing that?_

He opened his eyes and remebered earlier, when she was stripping in front of him. He thought he heard her say something and tried to figure out but he looked up and saw the dresser mirror behind him. Lily was slowly taking off the towel that was covering her body, he turned around and yelled.

"What are you doing?!" She looked at him as she held the towel, she held it so it would cover her breast and her lower region but it was still loose so it showed her entire back but her long hair was covering it.

"I'm getting dressed." She said to him as she was slowly making the towel loose on her, Logan's face was slightly blushing.

"Don't you have any shame!? A woman shouldn't strip in front of a guy that she hasn't slept with." He yelled at her, she didn't care about what he said but she heard every word, her eyes were slowly having tears in them as she turned her head away from him.

"No, no I don't have any shame okay!? I'm used being naked in front of guys that they don't care for what my body looks like!" She yelled at him as she wrapped the towel around her, she lowered her head and tears were filling her eyes.

 _Please, I don't want to cry in front of someone!_

Logan stared at her in shock, he took a step closer to her.

"You...used to be a stripper?" He said in shock, she gave a huff.

"A hostress in a proper term but yes, I used to be a stripper. When I had no one, I was a hell of one but then I found someone that I could trust and I stopped but...I still did it back then, showed off everything for just some money and being slightly british brought in some extra too." She said as she held onto the towel with a tight grip, a tear fell down her face. She felt arms wrapped around her, and a warmth on her back.

"Don't say any more, I know." Logan said to her as he held her, she started to sob as she put her hand on his. She didn't feel alone or empty, she felt her heart skip a beat as she was being held. He turned her around and held out one of his shirts to her, she took it and looked down at it. "You can wear any of my shirts during at night, I don't want to sleep in the same room with a woman that's going to be naked in my bed. It sounds like a dream come true to some but not to me."

Lily gave a small smile to him, he gave a grin and leaned in to her. He licked away one of her tears from her cheek and smiled at her.

"Get dressed so I don't have to hold back on raving you." He said to her with a grin on his face, Lily's heart beat faster than normal but she hit him on the shower and walked back to the bathroom. She changed into her underwear and the shirt that Logan gave her, she smelled the shirt and could smell wood, beer and cigerettes.

 _Wood, haven't smelt that in a while._

Lily thought about Canada, how it was always cold but sometimes can be warm at rare times. How her home was just a motel room with Amy and take-out for dinner, she smiled at those memoires and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were still hazel but her cheeks were a little bit red and her long hair was almost dry, she touched her necklace under the shirt and felt safe.

 _"Promise me that you will live, for me."_

Lily remembered those words, those words only since she was a young child. She always believes that those words, that voice, was her mother that she could never rememeber. She looked down at her hands and saw no cuts, her knuckles had nothing on them, they looked healed and clean.

 _Did that light heal me? Do I have healing powers?_

She tried to think about it but she felt tired, she choose to think about it tomorrow and to sleep on it for now. She gave a small grin and looked at herself in the mirror.

 _I promised Sister that I'll find someone to help me, and damn it I will._

Lily walked out of the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 8: Violin

Logan was laying down in his chair that he adjusted it to lay back for him to prop up his feet, he put his arms under his head with a single blanket over his legs. He wore a tight dark green T-shirt and his pjanma pants, he was watching TV as he laid there. It was dark outside and still snowing, the DVR clock said midnight and he was the only one in the entire room awake.

Logan looked behind him and saw Lily asleep in his bed, she was holding onto a pillow as he saw her chest rising up and down. She didn't snore, didn't make a sound, she just slept like a mouse. Her long hair was up in a tight bun and she looked different when she took off the makeup, when she walked out of the bathroom...She looked younger, almost like she just got out of high school. Her pale hand laid on the pillow next to her.

He remembered what happened after she got of the bathroom, she didn't say a word, only walked to the bed and fell asleep a few minutes later but before she got into the bed; Logan remembered how long her legs were. How pale they were, how smooth they looked. She had the legs of a supermodel and the body of one, maybe she was a model one time or she just worked out a lot.

Logan thought about for a few minutes before feeling tired, he looked back at the TV and closed his eyes. He started to fall asleep, dreaming of nothing, like always.

Lily stood in the kitchen the next morning with a cup of coffee in her hands, she stared out the windows. She stared at the snow on the ground and the morning sun shining through the trees, she drinked her coffee and stared outside at the same time.

"Lily." She turned around when she heard her name, she saw that it was Storm and Rogue. They walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Yes?" Lily said, she waited for one of them to speak.

"We wanted to ask you if you would like to go shopping with us." Rogue asked, Lily gave a small smile.

"Shopping? I thought you all have done your Christmas shopping." She asked, Storm shooked her head.

"No, it's not for the children. It's for you since you don't have any clothes with you or even that can fit you." Storm said to her, Lily's cheeks blushed a little at this. She had been wearing the same clothes that she wore since she got here or either borrowing Storm's clothes that were a little too tight on her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a outfit or two." Lily told them, they both gave a smile at her.

"Alright, we will get the money together and get ready." They walked away from Lily, leaving her alone to what she had been doing before, staring outside with her coffee.

 **2 hours later**

Rogue, Storm and Lily stood together in the large garage, they were waiting in silence.

"They must be ready by now." Storm said as looked down at her watch, Lily looked around the garage and saw the different cars and tools on the walls.The garage door opened, Logan, Scott and Jean walked in the room and stood with the other girls.

"Are we ready?" Scott asked the girls, Lily looked at Jean and Logan who were looking at each other with eyes that looked like they were googly at each other.

"We have been ready for a hour, why is Jean coming with us?" Rogue asked with her dark green coat with fur on the outline of the hood, she pointed at Jean who was standing with her dark red coat.

"I asked her to come with us since I and Logan are your personal drivers." Scott said as he grabbed Jean's hand and put his arm around her shoulders, she gave a small smile.

"I wanted to get some new coats for myself, that's all." Jean said to them, she looked at Lily who was looking down at her old black jacket that she had since she was in high school. She saw that there was cuts on the arms, exposing the white fluff underneath. She knew where those cuts came from, that night where she was seprated from Euci.

She suddenly felt alone but heard a whisper in her ear.

 _"Liliana."_

She turned her head around and saw no one behind her, she was scared a little but the fear disappered when she touched her wrist, where her cross bracelet was. Logan looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, Lily looked at him, she didn't say anything at first but she gave a nod at him.

"I'm okay, just nervous." She told him, he gave a small grin at her.

"It's just shopping, we aren't going to force you to buy a clown outfit." He told her, she gave a small laugh, he gave a small smile at that.

Jean saw them and gave a small scowl.

"Alright, who is going with who? We only have 2 cars, mine has 4 seats and the other has 2." Scott told them, Rogue and Storm agreed to take the 4 seated car that was Scott's. "Jean do you want to ride with-"

"I'll ride with Logan, I'll give you girls some time together on the way to the mall." Jean put her hands around Logan's arm, Lily looked at her and saw that Jean gave a scowl at her.

Lily didn't respond to that and agreed to ride with Storm, Rogue and Scott. Everyone got in the cars and was on the road toward the city where the mall was, Storm and Rogue sat in the back while Lily sat in the front with Scott driving.

The entire car was loud with music that Rogue had put on so they could listen to, Lily looked at Scott as he drove and saw a glimpse of his eyes behind his glasses.

"So, how long have you and Jean been together?" She asked him, he didn't answer. "She looks nice with her red hair." She told him.

"She's beautiful with her red hair, and it's none of your business of how long me and her have been together." Scott told her, she gave a small sigh and looked at the road.

 _I was just asking, you didn't have to be a arse about it._

"How long do you plan to stay at the school?" Scott asked her, she didn't answer. Scott gave a small sigh at this. "Okay, are you a natural brunette?"

"I am a natural brunette and how long I plan to stay at the school is none of your business, so suck it up." She told him, Scott gave a angered groan at that and tighted on the wheel.

 **Meanwhile in the other car behind Scott's**

Jean and Logan sat in silence as they drove behind, Jean looked at Logan and put her hand slowly to Logan's taigh. She moved it slowly up to his crotch but Logan pushed her hand away so he could turn on the radio, filling the car with music. Jean gave a scowl at him and waited another few minutes before she pushed a button near the wheel that read, 'auto drive'.

Jean unbucked her seatbelt and jumped on top of Logan's lap, she put her hands on his neck and started to kissed him. Logan put his hands on her waist and let her kiss him, they made out for a few minutes in the auto driven car that had dark tinted windows. Logan pulled away from Jean when they pulled up at a traffic light that turned red, the car stopped.

Logan looked up at Jean and saw her eyes were turning a dark red and felt her hand going towards his pants, unbuttoning them.

"Stop, this isn't the time and place to do this." Logan told her, she gave a huff at him and felt him push her from his lap. She sat in the passenger seat and bucked her seatbelt as Logan pushed the auto drive button, he put his hands on the wheel and started to drive by himself. They sat in silence all the way to the mall.

The two cars parked in their spots and everyone got out, Scott saw Jean fixing her hair and clothes and was going to say something but didn't want to since they were outside of the school. Everyone walked into the mall, Storm, Rogue, Lily and Jean told the two men that they would be back in 2 hours and walked away from them.

"Women. Spenting everything on clothes." Logan said outloud, Scott looked at him with a scowl.

In the shops, Storm and Rogue had already bought some clothes. Lily hadn't bought a single thing.

"Lily? Why haven't you gotten a single thing?" Rogue asked her as she walked up to her, Lily was looking at the shirts.

"I don't really have a taste and it's winter so I don't know what exactly I want." Lily told her, Rogue gave a confused look and stood next to her and looked at the shirts.

"What do you buy mostly? Like in spring or fall?" She asked her, Lily thought for a minute and remembered her clothes she once had.

"I love wearing long dresses during spring and fall, I mostly wear dark skinny jeans and shirts...dark coloured." Lily told her, Rogue gave a small smile and looked behind her. She saw a store that was almost Lily's taste.

"Come on." Rogue took her hand and they ran into the other store.

 **A few minutes later**

Logan stood near a live tree in the middle of the mall, he crossed his arms and looked around him. He saw little children playing on the small playgrounds in the mall and they were giggling as their parents shopped, he gave a small smile.

 _Would I ever image myself as a father? No, I would be a awful father._

He looked up and saw Rogue waving her hands at him far away, he walked towards her.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked her, she grabbed his wrist.

"I need you for something! It's important!" She said outloud to him, he gave a confused look as he was being pulled on.

"Alright." He was pulled away by Rouge, he was pulled into a store and stood in front of the dressing rooms. A bunch of women in the store saw Logan and stared at him, they started to gossip about him.

"He seems handsome."

"He is!"

Logan heard them talking but ignored them as he waited for Rogue, she stood in front of one dressing room and pulled the curtain away a little so she could fit her head in.

"Come on, I have him here now. Come out." She said, there was a sound of suffling in the curtain dressing room.

"O-Okay..." Logan heard Lily's voice and Rouge stepped away from the curtain, Logan stared at the curtain as it opened to reveal Lily in a short dark pink sweater dress that covered her neck and black leggings with black heel boots. He stared at her in amazement, the dark colours fit her and her brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Well?" Lily asked him, he broke his trance and looked at her. He gave a small grin at her.

"I like it." He told her, she looked at him as her cheeks were a bright red. She smiled back at him. "Do you have anymore to try on? I would like to see."

 _I have never thought to hear myself saying those words._

She was shocked a little and gave a nod, she walked back into the dressing room.

"Thank you." Rogue mouthed those words and she walked out of the store, Logan gave a thumbs up at her.

He sat down on a pushie couch in front of the dressing rooms, looking at Lily trying on outfits. He enjoyed himself at this until he saw one outfit that Lily walked out wearing.

She wore a dark green button up shirt with dark skinny jeans and a pair of black high heels, she had her hair down, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, showing off her cross bracelet and the top button was unbuttoned. He could see her dark green jem necklace but she wore a black scarf around her neck.

"Well?" She asked him, he stared at her and saw how beautiful her hair was. It fell all the way to her waist, it looked like a light brown waterfall with the light shining on it. He stood up to her and stood in front of her, he gave a small smile at her.

"It's good on you. I really like the scarf." He told her, he touched the black scarf and felt that it was made out of yarn. She gave a smile at him and put her hand on his chest, she pushed him away a little so she could have some room. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm going to buy these." She told him as she walked back into the dressing room. Logan looked down at his hand and closed it, he felt his heart beat a little bit fast.

After Lily bought her clothes, her and Logan walked together in the mall. Logan carried two of the bags that Lily bought, they walked past a group of small children in front of a store window, Lily looked to see what they were looking at.

"Look at the puppies!" The children said outloud, Lily looked down at the small puppies on the other side of the window. She gave a small sound that sounded like a gasping kitten, Logan looked at her and saw that she was staring at the puppies.

"You look like a little kid now." He told her, she looked at him with eyes that looked exactly like a little kid that wanted a puppy. "Don't expect me to buy you one, I'm not Santa." She started to laugh as he looked at her eyes, he gave a chuckle at her laughing and they walked away. They sat down on a bench in front of a water fountain.

"We should sit here to wait for the others to finish." Logan told her, she agreed and they waited in silence. They heard the Christmas music playing in the mall, Logan groan at the music."I hate Christmas music, it's annoying."

Lily looked at him and gave a small giggle, he looked at her with confusment.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing, you just sound like a old man hating on everything that he sees or hears." She told him, he gave a sigh and they sat in silence again. "I love Christmas, the time where family gets together and have fun. Where everyone is happy and cheers everyone up." She said outloud, Logan looked at her.

He saw that her hand touched her cross bracelet, she took off her jacket that she wore and rubbed her arms. Logan stared at her, she had worn the same dark blue shirt that she wore the first time he saw her. She looked at the water fountain and took out a penny in her pocket, she stood up and stood in front of the fountain.

She closed her eyes and waited in silence, she opened her eyes and threw the penny in the fountain. She stared down at the water and started to hum a song, she gave a small smile and looked across her to see a young boy with a broken violin. He was crying as he looked down at the broken instrument, she walked towards him and bend down to him.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked her as he stood near her.

She put her hand on the broken violin and a small glow of light appeared from her hand, the light fixed the violin in a few seconds as each piece was fixed as it looked like it was new. Lily held the violin in her hands as the boy continued to cry, she stood up and put the violin near her neck and held the bow in her hand. She started to play the violin as she hummed a song, the boy stopped crying to look up at Lily who was playing his violin.

Logan stared at her and heard the song she was playing, he gave a small smile at her. People came around to stare Lily playing, she moved her body a little to adjust playing the instrument. Rogue, Storm, Scott and Jean walked towards the crowd of people and saw Lily playing. Jean looked at Logan who was standing near Lily, she saw that he was staring in amazement, she gave a scowl at this.

Lily had stopped playing the violin after a few minutes and the crowd of people started to clap for her, she gave a small smile and saw a light glow of light in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw that the glow of light had the shape of a person, she saw the glow disappered and the tree in the middle of the mall was visable to her.

 _"Liliana."_

 **A few minutes later**

"Aright, does everyone have what they wanted?" Scott asked everyone around him as they stood in front of their cars, everyone gave a nod. "Okay, does everyone want to sit in the same cars as they were?"

Before Jean could nod, Rogue stood in front of her.

"Lily wants to drive with Logan this time." She said outloud, Lily jumped as she heard her name from being distracted by the falling snowflakes. Logan looked down at her, he gave a small smile at her cuteness.

 _She's kind of cute too._

"But Scott-" Before Jean could finished, Scott agreed to Rogue's request. He really didn't want to sit in the same car as Lily who insulted him and wanted to sit with his wife, but he had some suspensions with her and Logan alone in the car so he agreed with Rogue and everyone got in the cars and onto the road.

Storm, Rogue, Jean and Scott were in Scott's car and Lily and Logan were in the other car.

In Logan's car, Lily and him sat without saying a word, the music was turned on to fill the silence that was between them. Lily was looking outside of the window as Logan drove the car, he looked at her from the rearview mirror at different times.

"Your playing back at the mall was really good." Logan said outloud, Lily looked at him and gave a small smile. She looked down, staring at her hands.

"Thank you." He looked at her and almost smiled at her shyness.

"Where did you learn how to play the violin?" He asked her, she gave a small, little smile and raised her hand to her wrist, where her cross bracelet was.

"A nun from a church taught me how, she adopted me later on and raised me like her own daughter." Lily said to him, she closed her eyes and raised her hands up to her hair. She started to braid it as she hummed the lullaby she hummed before.

"What song are you humming?" He asked her, she opened her eyes to look at him and when he saw her, if they didn't stop at a red light, he would have swirv off the road. He saw that her eyes turned from hazel, to a bright blue. He stared at her eyes and remembered that day when she first woke up and was in front of Mary, glowing up the small ball in her hands.

 _God damm, they are beautiful._

Lily stared at him and saw images flash before her eyes, images of war, blood and pain in his eyes. She felt a tear falling down her cheek and her body shivering at the images, people dying, people crying, people shooting at each other. She put her hand on Logan's cheek and leaned in, he followed her as they both leaned in. Their lips were coming in to each other but as they were about to touch, the cars behind them were honking at them to move since the light had turn green a long time ago.

The trance between them broke and they both looked at each other with confused looks, Logan turned his gaze to the road and started to drive, without looking at Lily. Lily on the other hand, she had pink cheeks and looked away. She closed her eyes and hovered herself to the door, not wanting to let him see her.

 _I'm so stupid, why did I let myself get carried away?_

After a few more minutes of silence in the car, they got to the school, as everyone got out of their cars, Lily was the first to get inside of the school and ran straight to Logan's room with her bags in her hands. Everyone saw her run inside and looked at Logan who had just got out of his car and put his hands in his pockets with a cigar in his mouth.

"What happened with Lily?" Storm asked Logan, Jean stared at Logan with a death stare.

"Nothing, she's just been waiting to try them clothes on." Logan said as he walked inside, Jean gave a scowl.

 _Doesn't seem like that happened at all._

A few hours later, Lily laid in the bed with covers over her. She hadn't left the room or even spoke with anyone, she locked the door so no one would come in. She laid there in silence as she tried to calm herself down.

 _I'm a fucking idiot, I used my powers on him. This has happen too many times._

She remembered everytime she went to the bar or at work, she would look at the men and women working there and whenever they looked into her eyes, she would see images of their pasts and they would be entranced in her. Sooner or later, she would have slept with them and get paid for it.

 _I hate my power, I hate using it for sex or even love if I'm lonely._

Lily heard the door knocked, she covered her head with the blanket and didn't answer at the knock.

"Lily? Are you in there?" Rouge's voice was on the other side. "You haven't come out since you went shopping, you missed dinner." Lily didn't want to say anything so she didn't, there was silence and Rouge gave a sigh. "Alright, I'll put it in the fridge for you when you need it."

Lily could hear her footsteps going away and didn't hear anything, she was left in silence again. She closed her eyes and felt coldness going through her body, she shivered and held herself to be warm but she continued to feel cold. As she laid there with her eyes closed, she could see a image of a cold, deserted snowy place. It was dark but she could see the white snow falling from the sky, she felt someone holding her and as she tried to turn her head but couldn't.

 _"It's okay, we got out there in time."_

A voice she could hear said to her, a voice that sounded soft, kind and scared. She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, she could feel some tears going down her cheeks and the coldness was gone. She tried to remember accent of the voice but only knew it as a normal person that was a female.

 _Is it another image of my past? Of how I got to Canada?_

Lily looked down, put her hand on her neck and touched the necklace. It felt warm and soft, she took a deep breath and started to calm down. She looked outside of the window, she could see that it was snowing a little bit in the night sky.

 _I hope you're okay Euci._

Lily got out of the bed and went to the door to unlock it, she opened it and looked out in the hallway. She saw that beside the door, was Mary. She fell asleep with her teddy bear in her arms, she gave a small smile at her and remembered a memory.

A memory of her when she was a young child, the same age as Mary now, she had fallen asleep in the hallway when she waited for Sister Elizabeth to come out of the meeting with the Pope. She didn't remember why she had a meeting with the Pope but all she remembered was that she fell asleep and when Sister Elizabeth came out, she picked her up and took her into her own bed at home.

Lily bend down and picked up the sleeping Mary and her teddy bear, carried her to her room that she shared with the other little girls that were sleeping and tucked her into her own bed, she put Mary's teddy bear beside her and gave a little kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.

Lily walked down the upperstair case that took her to the children's rooms and saw Logan at the bottom of the staircase, he was leaning against the next hallway's wall. She didn't want to see him so she wanted to turn around back to the children's room, sleep in one of their rooms so she wouldn't see him but when she was about to turn around, she heard a female voice.

"How about another kiss from the Wolverine?" Jean said in a almost whisper but kind of failed at it, she leaned against Logan's chest as she gave a seductive attitude towards him. Lily heard her voice and was feeling angry inside, she wanted to walk away from this and pretended that nothing happened. But...

"I would love to have another kiss from the Jean Grey." Lily's anger suddenly turned into depression and she ran up the stairs fast, she ran down the hallway with tears forming in her eyes.

 _Why am I getting depressed about this? Why?!_

"But I don't want to get a liar kiss on my lips." Logan said to Jean, he pushed her away as she gave a confused look at him.

"What do you mean? I'm not a liar." She told him, he looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Jean, I'm tired and it's been a long day. I'm going to bed." He told her, he walked away from her. Jean gave a angered look and yelled outloud.

"Fine then, be that way!"

Logan walked back to his room to find it unlocked, he walked in and saw that Lily wasn't in the room. He didn't respond to this and just walked to his dresser and started to strip his clothes off to get ready for bed, after wearing only his sweatpants and a tank top, he laid down on his chair and started to watch TV.

He turned to look at his bed to see it empty, he remembered the car scene with her.

 _That almost kiss with Lily must've scared her._

He fell asleep in his chair without a care in the world.

 **Meanwhile**

Lily had grabbed a large blanket and pillows, she finally got downstairs to the garage and got a car door opened. The car was a mini van but she didn't care, she laid down some of the seats from the back and put the blankets and pillows down. She was used to sleeping in cars since she and Euci had planned the road trip to New York, they always slept in their station wagon together in their small pile of blankets and pillows that they kept.

Hopefully, someone found them and are using them for a good use. She didn't have anything in there important, she thought of that station wagon full of clothes and items as a memoir of the past life she once lived. When the 'bed' was done, Lily climbed in and shut the door of the van shut. She laid down the 'bed' and started to cry a little.

 _Why am I crying? Is it because of missing Euci? Is it because I miss Sister? Or is it because I feel betrayed by him even through he isn't anything special to me?_

 _I don't know anymore._

Lily fell asleep in the mini van, she slept with tears in her eyes and some falling down her cheeks.

The next morning, Logan woke up later in the morning like always. He looked at the clock and saw it was 10 o' clock in the morning, he got up from his chair and looked at the bed. He didn't see Lily in the bed and almost freaked out, he looked at the bathroom door and saw it wasn't closed. He got out of his room and walked around the mansion, looking for Lily.

 _Why hasn't she come back from last night?_

He stopped in his tracks and thought to himself.

 _Why am I worried about her? She's just a woman, I shouldn't be worried about her._

He heard noises coming from the exercise room, he walked near the door and saw someone on the treadmill, they looked like they were focused in their exercise and Logan was going to leave but he saw that the person had a large chest and a long ponytail. He looked closely at them and saw it was Lily, she was running fast on the treadmill and was the only one in the entire room.

She wore grey sweatpants that were a little loose on her, a dark blue tank top, a old pair of sneakers that belonged to Storm and he could see her cross bracelet that she wore. He could also see that she was wearing a black sports bra underneath a strap of her tank top, he stared at her as she ran.

 _Damn, she's hot when she's working out._

Behind Logan in the hallway was the small Mary, she had her teddy bear in her arms and wore a large t-shirt. She saw Logan staring at Lily and took a deep breath.

"Pervert!" Mary yelled outloud, Logan looked behind him and looked down. He saw Mary and freaked out, he turned back to Lily and saw that she stopped running and saw Logan staring at her. Her cheeks were bright red and she ran to him.

"Logan!" She yelled at him and her hand started to glow brightly, she raised her hand and smacked him across the face, causing him to hit the wall next to him and fell to the floor. Lily looked at Mary and back to Logan who's head was in the wall, she gave a huff of breath and took Mary with her down the hallway.

 **At the Lab**

Logan sat on a stool and was being treated by Beast, Logan still had bruises and cuts all over him that didn't heal.

"This is what happens when you stare at a woman who is exercising, you're going to have to sign a will if you continue doing this." Beast said to him, Logan gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, didn't know she had that much of strength in her. And power." Logan said as he hissed in pain when Beast touched a cut on his head.

"Doctor Olivier is senstive to hungry, old, mutant men that smoke. Of course she's going to have that power ready to strike and maybe even kill." Beast said as he chuckled a little.

"She's not afraid of me, and when did you call her Doctor Olivier?" Logan asked as Beast put bandages on his head.

"When I found out she had a PhD in Psychology." Logan gave a shocked look, Beast turned around and hit a key on his keyboard. The screen on his computer came to life and showed a website, Lily was on a picture, she was shaking hands with a man and wearing a graduation robe.

Logan stared at the picture in shock.

"She attended college in Canada and gotten herself a degree, she was one of the top students in her class." Beast told him as he cleaned up, Logan continued to stare at the picture.

 _"A hostress in a proper term but yes, I used to be a stripper. When I had no one, I was a hell of one but then I found someone that I could trust and I stopped but...I still did it back then, showed off everything for just some money and being slightly british brought in some extra too."_

Logan was in shock, he thought to himself. Why hadn't she told him that she graduated college? Did she lie about being a stripper? Did she lie so she could get attention?

 _Did I fall for a liar again?_


	10. Chapter 9: Christmas Eve

Lily stood in front of Professor Xavier in her own clothes that fit her in his office, she wore a purple sweater with dark blue jeans and black flats. She had her long hair in a low side braid, she held her hands together as she waited for Professor Xavier to talk.

"I called you here because we found out where your friend was." Professor said to her, she gave a small smile.

"Where is she?" She asked, he pressed a key on his keyboard and moved the computer screen so she could see it. On it was a picture of a tall building, taller than the others around it. It stood among the city and with large letters on it said, 'Stark'.

"Our students last saw her near this building, I have sent them to check every one of the buildings to see if she's in there but it will take some time." He told her, she looked at him.

"How long will this take?" She asked.

"About a month, with all of the aparments and work places, it will take that long or even longer." Lily was pissed when she heard this, and afraid. She put her hands on his desk.

She was already afraid when she was away from her this long but now it simply made her have nightmares, what was happening to her was something that Lily couldn't even tell. She shivered in anger and fear.

"I have been here for almost a month now, I am perfectly healthy now. I can leave here and find her." She told him, he shooked his head at her.

"You are not at full health, and we must find out how your powers work-"

"I don't care about my powers! I care about my friend!" She raised her voice at him, she looked at him and her eyes had turned into a dark blue. "You can't keep me here." She told him.

"You need to calm down, we will find her soon. It will take some time, you have to stay until we find her." He told her, she gave a angered look and knocked all of the things off his desk, she stood up and walked out of the room.

The Professor gave a sigh and felt fear all over his body.

 _She has the same temper as her father._

 **A few minutes later**

Lily walked back up to Logan's room to grab her jacket and gloves, as she was going to walk out of the room. She saw Jean standing in front of the doorway, she had her arms cross.

"You're one piece of work, lying your way to stay and get hot with Logan? That's some bullshit." Jean told her, Lily didn't look at her and walked past her but Jean grabbed her arm. "I know who you are, Dr. Lily Olivia. You didn't even change your name because you just wanted to get caught in your own little lie."

Lily turned to look at Jean.

"You just wanted to get in Logan's pants didn't you? Well, Doctor, he's mine and mine only." Jean told her with a grin on her face, Lily pulled away from Jean.

"You can have him, I don't even want to be around him anymore." She told her, she walked away from her. Jean gave a scowl as she walked away.

 _That little bitch._

Lily had gone down to the garage, she wore her new jacket that was leather brown, she looked at the cars and tried to pick out which one she could get away with. She thought about taking a car but she remembered what happened last time she drove a car with Euci and that led a chase with the shadow people.

She saw a motorcycle and walked to it, she tried to hotwire it but she had a idea. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of her body, flow through her hand. Her right hand glowed and touched the bike, the glow had made the bike turn on. The motor vibrated throughout her entire body, she grabbed the helmet and stuffed her long braid with her head in it. She pressed the button near the wall and the garage door opened, she put her hands on the handlebars and her foot on the pedal. She drove out of the garage and down the driveway, she finally drove through the gates and was out on the road.

Logan marched his way back to his room with a angered look on his face, he opened the door to see no one in the room.

 _God damn it! How could I even fall for that trick again?_

He looked throughout the room, to try and find Lily but when he looked in the bathroom. He had to find her in the mansion, he asked everyone if they saw her but no one had a answer to his question. Finally, he went to Professor Xavier.

"I told her that it would take another month for us to find her friend and she gotten angry about that, she left without saying another word." He told him, Logan tried to find her but Rouge ran to him.

"Someone left the garage door open and one of the motorcycles is missing!" She told him, he ran down the the garage and found it to be true. The garage door was open and the cold air was coming in, one of the 5 motorcyles were missing and all the way down the driveway, gate was open.

 _Fuck._

He ran back up to his room and grabbed his jacket and things, while he was getting ready, Jean walked in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, Logan didn't look at her.

"Somebody left, taking a bike with them and leaving the gates open." He told her as he walked out of the room, Jean followed him.

"Was it Lily?" She asked, he stopped in his tracks to looked at Jean. "She was telling me that she didn't want to be around you anymore, it was probably about me and you or maybe the lies she told you and everyone."

Logan gave a scowl at her, and put his hand on her arm and gave a tight squeeze.

"That's not your place to say any of that." He told her, he let her go and walked away. Jean touched her arm and saw that there was a large red mark on her arm.

Logan walked down to the garage and took his motorcycle, he turned it on and got on it. Put his hands on the handlebars and his foot on the pedal, he drove down the driveway and out of the gate to follow Lily, wherever the hell she was.

Lily had drove into the city and all the way to St. Patrick's Cathedral, she stopped the motorcycle and turned it off by putting her hand on the bike, her hand glowed a little but without anyone noticing, she turned it off. She got off the bike and pulled off the helmet, her braid fell out and she put it on her shoulder. She walked up the stairs and opened the door as she walked inside from the cold.

She stared in awe at the interior of the cathedral, the walls and the columns were tall and beautifully designed. The ceiling was very high off the ground with stained glass windows at the top of the walls, the entire room was in a almost golden light by the lights and candles lit. There was Christmas wreaths everywhere and trees decorationed, she could see snow falling outside from the windows. Not many people were in the cathedral, only some that came to pray and that was only 5 people that sitted away from the other person.

There were some nuns in the corners of the room, but they were busy doing their own work. Some of them looked at Lily and had a shocked look for a moment before looking back down and not saying anything, Lily walked down the aisle and stood in front of the altar that had a large red clothed table. She looked down at it and closed her eyes, she rememebered the smell of the churchs, the smell of old wax candles and the smell of the Christmas wreaths, she loved the smell because she was always around it.

She was raised by a nun, so she was always around priests and other nuns. They were like her family, her only family that cared about her. She took off her gloves and put them in her pockets, she touched her cross bracelet and remembered Sister Elizabeth. How kind she was, how loving she was. She was like a older sister to her.

"Excuse me miss." One of the nuns said as she walked past her and placed a golden bowl on the table, Lily walked away and stood near the benches. She looked up and stared at the ceiling as she touched her cross bracelet, while she was staring. A older priest came by and stood near her.

"Lily Olivia." The priest said, Lily looked at him. He had some white hair beside his almost baldness, he wore a white and golden robe with a small hat on his head. She stared at his eyes and remembered the dark golden eyes.

"Father Peter." She said, the priest shooked his head.

"Monsignor Peter, it is now that I have been called as." He told her, she bowed her head.

"Sorry, Monsignor." She said to him, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"But you can always call me Father Peter my dear, for old times sake." He told her, she gave a small smile. They sat down on a bench as they sat next to each other, many of the nuns stared at them as they walked near them.

"It's been too long, hasn't it my dear?" He asked her, she gave a nod.

"Yes, it has." She looked down at her bracelet. "Since Sister Elizabeth's funeral, exactly." There was silence for a moment before the Monsignor spoke.

"You've been through a hard time, I can see it in your eyes." He told her, she looked at him. "You've grown into a young woman but not yet mature, it shows me how much you miss being a child." He told her.

"I don't know anything anymore, I'm in a hard time now. I lost my friend, I do not know where she is and I'm stuck with a man that I don't know what I feel for him." She said outloud, she was confessing to a man that watched her grow up. He cared for her as a granddaughter and always gave her advice when she needed it.

"You will find your friend soon my dear, you must wait and pray that she is alive and well. And for the man," He put his hand on hers, she looked at the Monsignor. "If you feel your heart beat more than the normal, you are falling in love but if he hurts you, you must know what path you are taking."

"What if he is in love with another woman? A woman that hates you for no reason?" She asked, he gave a small grin.

"Then my dear, you must make him notice that you are the better woman. You are kind, caring and sweet. You love others that you care for and you are beautiful in spirit and body, Sister Elizabeth did not taught you to grow up to be a failure." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "One day, you will know who are you. Even if you are half mutant, I still love you as a child of God."

She gave a smile and looked up at him.

"Wait, how did you know I was-" He put his finger on his lips and point up, she knew what that meant. It was a old sign that she knew since she was a child, 'God had told me' is what it meant.

She gave a smile at him and a small chuckle, she put her arms around him and so did he.

"Thank you Father." She said to him, he pat her back.

"You are very welcome my dear." They parted and stood up, they walked near the door as Lily turned around.

"You wouldn't think that I could stay here, do you?" She asked him, he gave a smile.

"You must face everyone, even if they are against you. And it would be too easy for you to stay here and there are hobos staying here, it would be a awful smell for you." She gave a smile at him and so did he, she walked out of the door, saying goodbye as she put the helmet back on and got on the motorcycle. Before she could even turned it on, she saw that it was almost sunset, she didn't want to go back to the mansion so she had a place in mind. She turned on the the bike and drove away from the cathedral.

Monsignor Peter stood on the steps as he watched her drove away, he gave a small smile.

 _It's been 77 years since I first saw her, but it's been 20 years since I last seen her. She hasn't aged a bit._

Logan had looked all over the city, trying to find one woman but didn't. It had taken him hours and all the way to sunset to try and find her but nothing came up, he didn't know what places she liked so it made it harder on him. After so many hours of looking, he had gotten off his bike to stand against a brick wall as he smoked a cigar. He sighed as he smoked in the cancer stick's chemicals but he didn't care. He wasn't going to get cancer anyway.

As he smoked, he saw that a young woman with short black hair and glasses, she was holding a heavy plastic bags. She was walking kind of slow because of the weight that she carried, he gave a sigh.

 _Damn my kindness._

He walked over as he dropped his cigar and stepped on it, he put his hand on the woman's arm.

"Here." The woman looked at him and watched as he took one plastic bag, he looked inside a little and was shocked to see liquor in both bags, he looked at her with a questionable look.

"It's for my boss, he ran out of liquor as he cried like a baby for me to go buy some." She said to him, she had a accent that sounded like canadaian with southern. She almost sounded the same as him but she had a little higher pitch. He gave a grin as he helped the woman carry the bags all the way to the building that was a block away, he asked if she wanted a ride but she declined.

When they got to the building, he gave her the bags back.

"Thank you." She told him, he gave a nod at her.

"It was no problem, have a nice day and hope your boss will stop cryin' like a baby." He told her, she gave a small smile.

"With all of these bottles, he'll sleep like one." They both gave a small chuckle at the joke, the woman held out her hand. "My name is Eucille or Euci, it sounds like Lucy but with a E and I in it." She told him, he took her hand and shooked it.

"Logan." He told her, they let go of each others hands.

"Hope we meet again Logan." Before she could turn around or he could walk away, she remembered something. "Oh! Do you know someone name Lily?" She asked him outloud.

He turned around to look at her, he was sightly shocked. Someone asking him if he knew someone name Lily, it couldn't be his Lily.

 _My Lily? She's not mine._

"Yeah." Euci gave a smile.

"Does she have long brown hair and hazel eyes that can change either green or blue? With a cross bracelet?" She asked, he stood there and stared at the girl. "She's my friend and I'm looking for her, have you seen her?"

Logan wanted to tell her yes but if she asked where she was, he wouldn't have a answer to give her. He didn't want to lie to her but he also didn't want to tell the truth either, but something inside of him told him to tell the truth.

"Yes, that's the Lily I have seen before." He told her, she gave a smile and took out a small piece of paper, she had a small pen in her other pocket and started to write on the paper.

 _Does she carry pen and paper all the time?_

She was done writing and held out her hand with the paper, he took the paper and saw that it was a phone number.

"That's my number, if you see Lily again. Tell her to call this number, please!" She asked with big eyes, he saw that they were bright brown. He gave a nod and put the paper in his pocket.

"I'll do that." He told her, she gave a smile. "Do you know by any chance what places she likes to go to?" He asked her.

"Oh, she loves the city lights. So she would go see the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree." She told him, he gave a nod and ran away from her.

"Thanks!" He yelled out and got on his motorcycle, he put on the helmet and turned on the bike, he drove away from Euci who gave a wave at him. She gave a smile to herself, she gave a chimp as she just remembered something.

"Today is Christmas Eve, tonight will be her birthday." Euci said to herself as she gave a small smile.

Lily stood against the bridge that had the sight of the large Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center, she stared at the bright lights and looked down to see people skating. Some older people, some children and even couples were skating.

She gave a sigh and looked at the large clock to her left that was far away, 11:50 pm. Almost 10 more minutes before she turned 25, she felt older because she felt like that wasn't her real age. She felt like she was 100 years old but she knew that wasn't true, she looked back at the bright Christmas tree.

 _Some kind of birthday I'm going to have, maybe I should go visit a burlesque place like old times._

She stood up and turned to see Logan ahead of her, he was panting a little with sweat on his forehead, he was staring at her. She felt her heart beat a little but she forced it stop and it did as she calm down.

They didn't say nothing for a few moments, moments of silence, the only sound was the laughter of people and the Christmas music playing.

Lily was holding her gloved hands together, she looked down from him and bit her bottom lip.

"Don't do that." Logan said outloud, she looked at him as she unbit her lip. "It's making me going off the point." He told her.

"Then say it." She told him.

 _Say something that won't make me run away._

He took a step towards her.

"Why the hell did you lie about being a stripper? You had a PhD and you could've used it to be a doctor, not wasting your time stripping your clothes for other guys!" He yelled at her.

"You don't understand, I had to lie because if I didn't..." She didn't finish.

"Then what?! I wouldn't give you sympathy? Or that I wouldn't trust you?" He yelled out to her, she started to shake a little.

"I didn't want your sympathy or your trust. Why do you even care about me when you have Jean?" She said to him in a small whisper that he can hear.

"I don't care about Jean, she's always all over me when she has Scott. I want to know why you lie?!" He yelled at her, she put her hand on her arm and took a deep breath. He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, he shooked her. "Say it! Why did you lie!? Why did you lie to me?!"

"Because if I have feelings for you and if I didn't, then you would find out who I really am!" She yelled at him, he stood there with shock.

 _She had feelings for me._

"You have feelings for me?" He said outloud.

"Yes, that's why I didn't want you to know what I am!" She told him, he stood there in almost shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She turned her head a little to see the clock, 11:59 pm with 5 seconds left. "Say somthing!"

She turned her head back to him and put her hands on his chest, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned towards him. She put her lips on Logan's the clock strike 12 o' clock, Logan's eyes were wide, he was shocked. She was kissing him, she was tall enough to kiss him.

Her eyes were closed as they kissed, he closed his eyes as he felt warmth throughout his body, he put his arms around her waist, her waist was almost tiny but he lifted her up a little just enough for her toes to be off the ground. Both of their cheeks were red from the coldness of the air and the warmth of their bodies together.

Lily pulled away from Logan's lips to breath a little, she leaned in to his ear.

"I didn't want to tell you that I'm more than 130 years old." She said to him in a whisper, he stood in shock as he put Lily down but continued to hold her.

 _130 years old? She's 130 years old?_


	11. Chapter 10: Kissing

Lily was laying on the bed in her room of the mansion, with a small pair of pink shorts and a red flannel shirt that was button up. She had her hair in a ponytail as she stared up at the ceiling, she had her hand on her stomach and the other was in her hair as she thought to herself.

 _Maybe that wasn't the best approach._

 **A hour ago**

Logan and Lily were alone in the snow as the clock striked 12, near the christmas tree. It was her birthday and Logan had put Lily down from holding her and kissing her, he stared at her with shocked eyes.

She looked down as he stared at her, she knew what he was going to say.

 _"130? You can't be that age, you look like you're in your twenties! I can't believe you lied to me! I'm never going to be around you since you're a old lady!"_

Lily had tears in her eyes as she thought about those reactions that she had been told before, but after a day, they didn't remember her or anything about her age. Like she didn't existed to them.

Logan didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring at her with shocked eyes.

"Please, say something." She asked him, he snapped out of it and looked at her with a small smile.

"Finally, I'm not the older than everybody." He gave a small chuckle, he put his hand on hers and held it. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You're a old lady." He said with a grin on his face.

She blushed at him and smacked him on his arm, he stepped back for a moment and laughed a little.

"S-Shut up! Don't call me a old lady!" She yelled at him as she blushed a little, she looked away from him.

 _After that, he told me that I needed to come back to the mansion before I got sick again. I wanted to find Euci but he told me._

 _"We'll find her, I promise."_

 _I can't believe I fell for his charms again, I'm so stupid._

She continued to stare up at the ceiling, she raised her hand up and looked at the cross bracelet. She untied the bracelet and placed it on the nightstand near her, she stared at the clock near her and watched as the arms moved slowly.

2:25 AM

A knock filled the once silence room, she turned away from the lamp to look at the door.

"Come in." She said outloud as she sat up, the door opened to reveal Logan, his back was turned to her and he closed the door behind him as he carried a bottle of mead in his hand. He turned to look at Lily and saw what she was wearing, he gave a shocked expression at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, he snapped out of it and threw a thin blanket at her.

"Cover your legs before I seriously hurt you." He told her as he tried to opened the bottle of mead, she blushed a little as she put the blanket over her legs and waited for Logan. She looked at him struggle a little, she gave a small smile and saw that he brought out one metal claw and opened the cork but the bottle started to overflow. He didn't know what to do and gave her the bottle, Lily put her mouth over the bottle and drank some of the extra alcohol.

When the bottle calmed down, she gave the bottle back to Logan and he poured two glasses and gave one to her, he stood across from her, against the dresser as they drank.

"Happy birthday." He told her, she gave a small smile at him.

"Thank you, the last time someone ever gave me a drink besides you, was the first time I drank." She told him as she took a sip.

"Who was it?" He asked her, she stared at the mead.

"Monsignor Peter, I just turned 17 in human years and he let me drink a sip of champagne." She told him, he gave a small smile at her. "What about you?"

"I honestly don't remember now, I always had a beer or two with so many people and by myself it's hard to count." He told her, she gave a smile. "Have you lied about your age this whole time?"

There was a moment of silence before she shooked her head.

"I never knew, it was the pills that made me forget." She told him, he gave a confused look.

"Pills?" He asked, she kept her eyes on the mead.

"I always took these small blue pills ever since I could remember, they made me forget how old I am and how I have powers. If I missed one day of the pill, my powers would come back and my memories would start to come back slowly." She told him as she gulped down the glass of mead, he poured her more in her glass.

"How do you know this? Has this happen before?" He asked her, she nodded.

"When I was a child, I gotten into a accident, it was so bad that I couldn't move my entire body. I spent a day in the hospital alone and trying to heal and as I laid there, I remembered most of my past, my power. When the hospital asked me questions, the entire room was lit with my powers and the church came and made me take the pills. I haven't stopped taking them but now I stopped." She told him as she took another sip, he stared at her.

"How does it feel, not having to take the pills?" He asked her, she gave a smile and stood up. The blanket fell from her legs and she spinned around the room.

"It's amazing, having my memories back and powers. Knowing who I am, what I am and being free is a amazing feeling." She said as she spinned, Logan smiled a little as she spun. She stopped and looked at him. "Thank you, for helping me remember."

He stood up and walked to her.

"It's no problem." She smiled at him and drank down the glass and so did he. They both placed their glasses on the table near them. She stared at him with her bright blue eyes.

 _He looks so handsome and has a kind heart._

"I'm sorry, for what made you run away. If it was me, what happened in the car the other day, I'm sorry. I don't want to see you go away again." He told her.

She gave a small smile and put her hand on his chest and stood on her toes, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of her lips and body against him, he kept his arms at his sides as she kissed him. She pulled away from him and gave a smile at him.

"I think you might be drunk a little." She told him, he looked at her with light red cheeks.

"I can't get drunk off 2 glasses of mead or anything at all." He told her, she looked away from him and walked to the door

"I'll get you some water." She told him as she walked out of the room, Logan sat down on the bed as he sighed. He looked down at his hands and still felt the warmth from her body.

 _God. I'm like a teenage boy around her, it's like she's got me attached to her. But, she's more open to me a little. She's gotten hotter around me._

He thought about her body, her hourglass figure that showed off her curves, her soft pale skin and her long brown hair that she always held up in a ponytail.

He felt a feeling down below his belt, he looked down and saw that he had gotten a boner. He gave a groan as he felt the slight pain, he heard the door opened and saw Lily standing in the doorway as she held the doorknob to close the door. He grabbed for the thin blanket near him and put it over his lower body.

She turned to look at him and handed him a water bottle, he opened it and drank. She walked in front of him and grabbed the bottle of mead, she opened the bottle and started to drink down the rest of the alcohol.

 _Damn, she can keep down her alcohol. That's my type of woman._

She put the now empty bottle in the trash can and gave a sigh, she hiccuped a little and turned to look at Logan. She walked in front of him and kissed him on the lips, he was shocked a little at first but let it go and closed his eyes. They kissed for a minute before she poked out her tongue at his lips, he let his mouth open and they started to french a little.

She moved the thin blanket from his lap and straddle him, she put her hands on his neck and continue to battle their tongues. He put his hands on her waist, he lowered his hands down to her ass and grabbed it. She gave a small moan as they kissed, she put her hands at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. They continued to kiss as she put her hands on his muscular chest, touching his 6 pack and feeling the warmth coming off his body.

Logan opened his eyes a little to see her beautiful face, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was enjoying it. He tried to hold back from throwing her onto the bed and fucking her brains out as she touched his body, he unbuttoned her flannel shirt and pushed it off her shoulders.

She wore a black tank top underneath that was a little too small for her chest, it must be Storm's or Jean's tank top as Logan thought as he touched her bare thighs. She straighed her back and was hovering a little over him as she put her hands on each side of his face, he looked up at her and saw the beauty of her eyes. She was looking at him with a lustful expression, her lips were bruised and her eyes were a dark blue.

He gave a small grin as stared up at her, she lifted up her head and looked up at the ceiling. She raised her hand up and a light appeared from the tips of her fingertips, the lights went dim as the light from her fingertips became brighter. She lowered her hand down as her fingertips continued to glow, she stared at her hand for a moment as she closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

The corners of her eyes had small tears forming and falling down her cheeks, Logan was startled by this.

"What's wrong? Did you use your power too much?" He asked her, she fell foward, causing him and her falling back onto the bed. He put his hands on her waist and was ready to push her up but she put her hand on his arm.

"No, please, let this stay this way." She asked as she laid her head on his chest, he let her have her wish and put his hands on her back. He stared up at the ceiling as they laid like that in silence. "I remembered a memory, a memory that was so sad."

"What was it?" He asked, she put her hand on his bare chest as she moved her finger around, making circles.

"A memory of war, I lived through so many wars during the 20th century and 21th. I remember being in the middle of a battlefield, during the first World War, seeing all of the blood of dead men and men who were alive. I had raised my hand and felt the passed souls flowing through the light that appeared from my fingertips, letting them find the light that they looked for. There were so many that had died and so many lost, it was awful. I was only 32 in immortal years but I looked so young at that age, a little girl, no more than 6 years old." She told as the tears fell from her eyes and hitting Logan's bare chest.

He looked at her and saw that she was hiccuping a little, she wasn't drunk, she was actually crying over something that happened in the past. But he understood her, he lived through the same years as her, seeing all of the wars and horrible bloodshed. He rubbed her back as she cried, he didn't like seeing women cry but he hated seeing her cry.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to have sex with me tonight." She said, he looked at her and gave a small smile.

"It's alright, if you didn't want to do it yet then we don't have to." He told her, she looked at him with a small smile.

"Then...can we continue to kiss?" She asked him, he gave a small chuckle.

"You didn't have to ask for that." He told her as he kissed her, he moved her to her side as they continued to kiss throughout the night.


	12. Chapter 11: Determination

Logan opened his eyes as he moved around in the bed, he looked to his left and saw that the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around the room, he saw that on the clock said the current time, 7:48 AM.

He gave a sigh as he scretched, he had started to sleep in the same bed as Lily since their first time kissing on her birthday, they had spent the rest of the day in bed as they watched TV and kissed.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, he used it and brushed his teeth as thought to himself.

 _It's been 2 weeks since her birthday, it's New Year's Day today, I wonder if she likes staying up late to count down the new year, knowing her, she might._

When he was finished, he got dressed and walked out of the room. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his cup of coffee, he walked into the shared large living room and stood against the wall, watching the little toddlers watching cartoons. He looked around to see Lily walking past him with her hair up like Marilyn Monroe, the curls made her hair seem short and her hair look more of a lighter color. She wore her normal jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that had flowly sleeves.

"What's the special occasion?" He asked her as she grabbed a cup of coffee, she looked at him with a confused look and he pointed at his hair to let her get the hint.

"Oh, it's a way to get my long hair out of the way. Just have some teenage girls curl your hair with a curing iron and hairspray with bobby pins and you won't have to pull it up in a bloody ponytail." She told him as she walked into the living room, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down with the toddlers.

She put one girl in her lap and watched cartoons with them.

Logan loved hearing her slight british accent coming into play when she gets mad, even if it's about her hair. He had never seen her with her hair down even when it's wet, she always had it in a bun or a ponytail. He always wanted to see her hair down but whenever he asked, she rejected it.

"Ken you brawd hair?" The girl asked in a small cute voice, Lily looked down at her and gave her a smile.

"Sure." She told her and started to braid the toddler's hair, Logan gave a small smile at Lily. She looked at him and gave a smile back.

A vase crashed onto the floor, making a loud sound, causing everyone to look. Jean and Scott were in the hallway, Jean had thrown the vase on the floor as she gave Scott a angry look.

"Now do you see how angry I am?" She yelled at him, Logan looked away from the couple to look at the toddlers and saw that they had crawled to Lily, they all huddled close to her as she continued to braid the girl's hair. She just sat there like nothing was happening, Logan looked back at the couple.

"Jean, calm down. Your powers-"

"I don't care about that! I want to know why you went off into the night without me knowing?!" She yelled at him, some people had walked in the room to see the couple, Storm had walked in and so did Beast.

"I went to go get some champagne for tonight." He told her, Jean gave a scoff as Lily took out a hairband from her wrist that she carries and tied the end of the braid.

"That's a lot of bullshit, you were fucking with some other girl! I bet you were letting her suck your-" Jean stopped as she was hit by a pillow, she grabbed the pillow before it fell and looked to see who had thrown it.

Lily was getting up as she stood in front of the small, scared toddlers.

"Don't ever curse around children, even the small ones that can say what you say back." She said to her as she stared at Jean, Jean gave a scowl at her.

"I can say whatever I want whenever I want, if they heard it then too bad for them." She told her as she threw the pillow back at her, Lily had douge the pillow, letting it hit the wall behind her and float in the air.

"I will not let you curse around them, or even talk that kind of talk." She told her, Jean gave a small grin.

"What? Dic-" She stopped as she was hit once again by the same pillow in the face, she let the pillow fall to the floor. Lily kept her stance as she stared at Jean, Jean had many objects in the air as she stood. She had lifted another vase and threw it at Lily but was destroyed by Logan's claws as he ran in front of Lily.

"I'm not letting you fight in the house in front of kids. We can do this outside or in the training room." He told her as Storm ran to Jean, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away.

"Fine, we can finish this in the training room next week at 1 pm." Jean told her as she was being pulled away, objects fell to the floor as Logan and to look at Lily, she had bend down to the toddlers and told them that everything was okay. He gave a smile at her, he sure did love seeing her always caring about others before herself.

 **Next day**

"Are you sure that you fight her? She's one of the strongest mutants here." Beast asked her as she sat in a chair next to him, she was waiting for her 5th blood test. She had given up blood for Beast to look and see what kind of blood she had, she knew it wasn't human.

"I need to practice and try to find out what I can do. Since I am half mutant, I can't just control light." She told him, Beast looked through the microscope, looking through her blood cells. "Anything?"

"Astonishing, your blood can live through many things that human blood can't. HIV, AIDS, I've put your blood through tests of diseases that it can battle through and it's beaten every since one. It can't freeze or boil, and not to mention it's more of a lighter color than normal blood."

"What do you mean lighter color?" She asked as she stared at him.

"It's like your blood has a sparkle in it, it reflects against the light like water." He told her, she sighed.

"Does this show what I am?" She asked, Beast shooked his head.

"I never seen this before, I have to do more tests and research." She sighed as she stood up and walked out the door, she walked down the white hallway and all the way down to the outside, she had her black winter jacket as she stood in the snow. She stared up at the sky and watched as the clouds turn to a light gray color.

 _What am I? I don't have any memory of my parents or my family._

She closed her eyes and tried to rememeber, she put her hand on her chest and felt her necklace. Her entire body felt warm as she tried to remember anything, she felt the determination inside of her becoming strong.

 _"Arise, shine; for my light has come, And the glory of the King of Angels has risen upon me. While I am in the world, I will be the Light of the world."_

A male british voice said through her head, it sounded familar but didn't know where it came from. It sounded loud and brave.

 _'Arise, shine; for my light has come, And the glory of the King of Angels has risen upon me. While I am in the world, I will be the Light of the world.'_

She felt a warm glow through her chest and opened her eyes, she looked down and saw a bright glow through her chest. She was shocked at first but she felt a Deja Vu feeling in her, she touched the glow and felt something hard in it. She touched it and had a grip on it, she pulled it out and a two-handed claymore sword.

It had a white handle with two gems on it, one was opal and the other was the same pendent like the one on her neck. The actual metal of the sword wasn't the same kind that she seen before, it didn't look like the metal that Logan's claws were made from, it looked more unqiue because it was more shiner and brighter.

"What?" She said in a whisper and moved the sword to cut the air, particles of air sparkled as she cutted. She was shocked beyond belief, she had just cut the air. Something that somebody can't do by themselves, she stood there in disbelief and remembered a memory.

A memory of a distant voice, a voice that said those exact same words that she said through her head. The voice said it in a deep british accent and sounded like it was ready to fight something off, she heard the sword move through the air and footsteps running.

Lily felt a sharp pain on her temple as she tried to remember more but stopped to catch her breath. As she stopped, the pain stopped.

 _Is the pills holding my memories back?_

She look down at the sword and stared at it for a long while, it still was in her hand as she held it and it looked and felt real. She couldn't be dreaming this.

 _What does this make me? A mutant or something else? Either way, I don't want anyone to see this and I'm keeping it a secret, even to Logan._


	13. Chapter 12: Scars

Through the days of the week, Lily had been practicing her powers. Beast had been helping her by learning more of her powers and her limits, her light powers didn't just lit up stuff, she learned these things on the second day. After she tried to control her powers, she was fighting with Bobby in the training room.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." She asked Bobby, he gave a small smile at her.

"I want to do this, if it means to help you kick Ms. Grey's ass, then I'm helping you all the way." Lily gave a chuckle at him.

"Go a little easy at her, then build your difficulty as the time goes and how strong she is." Logan told Bobby as he stood near behind him, Lily took a deep breath, closed her eyes. Bobby's hands became icy and shot icicles straight at her. She held her hand up and took a deep breath and opened her eyes, her eyes became a bright green and a glow of light covered her hands and shaped into a large circle around her hand. The weak icicles melted by the heat of the light and the stronger icicles were broken into pieces as the light began to take a shape of a shield.

"A shield of light." Beast wrote it down in his notepad, Bobby looked at Logan behind him.

"Go medium." Logan told him, Bobby gave a small nod as his arms began to turn icy as the same as her hands. Cold smoke began to come off his arms. He shot more icicles that were stronger than before and snowballs. Lily's shield became a little bit stronger and made some of the icicles broken and some melt some of the snowballs. But the shield soon became weak and she let it down, she avoided some of the icicles and snowballs by moving away from each one of them. But she got hit by some snowballs and was stabbed by a icicle in his knee, she hissed in pain as she felt the cold, icy pain. She bent down and pulled out the icicle and threw it to the ground, making it broke into pieces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Bobby said outloud.

"No, It's okay. Just keep hitting me." She said outloud as she felt the wound in her knee heal slowly, she stood up with a limp. She held up her hands at Bobby and felt a heat in her blood, she shot out flames when he shot more icicles and snowballs, it made the attacks melt and hit Bobby, made his icy arms became warm, stopping his icy powers.

"Fire powers." Beast wrote on the notepad.

"Go hardcore." Logan said outloud, Bobby gave a nod and turned his entire body into ice. He soon put up a strong ice shield to block the fire, the room began to get cold and icicles were thrown at her, she had the fire shield her and most of the attacks were either melted or were thrown through the fire and cut her legs, arms and her cheek. She backed away, and bend down to touch the floor with both of her hands. Everyone felt their feet not touching the floor, they were lifted up the air. Beast put his feet on the walls and digged his toenails into the metal, Logan had pulled out his claws and did the same as Beast.

"Gravity manipulation." Beast wrote as he stayed on the wall.

Bobby tried to ice the wall to stop floating but Lily had thrown a fireball at him, hitting him, making him not able to ice a nearby wall as he floated awarkardly as he tried to throw snowballs and icicles at her but they floated everywhere instead and hitting her. Lily put her feet on a wall and pushed her weight and thrown herself at Bobby, she glowed her hands and blinded Bobby for a bit before hit him in the gut and touched the wall, making the force of gravity come back.

Bobby had fallen to the floor but used his snow power to cushion his fall, but his ice powers turn off. Lily had given herself a smirk as she thought to herself.

 _I've beaten Bobby._

But she remembered, she didn't hold on to anything. She could feel the empty air below her feet and was falling to the floor, she tried to turn on any of her powers but nothing happened, she used to much of her energy and felt her body becoming tired, she closed her eyes by the sleepness takening over her.

 _Shit._

As she was falling, at the last minute, she could feel herself in a man's arms. She could feel the force of the floor, she thought it was Beast because she felt hair on the arms that held her up. She opened her eyes and saw Logan holding her instead of Beast, he had her face close to hers. She felt the hairs of his beard scratching her cheek, she could smell his natural scent that many people have. His was beer and cigars but there was a scent of wood and cologne.

Logan looked at her and backed his head away from her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she blushed a little and moved her body out of his arms and stood up, she adjusted her dark grey long sleeve shirt that had little holes in it.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking." She said to him, while she stared into Logan's eyes, she could hear a groan in the background.

"Bobby!" She said outloud, remembering the Iceman, she looked around her and saw Bobby lying on the floor, face on the floor. She fast walked to him and bent down to him, she slowly flipped him on his back and saw that his nose was bleeding a little and some 2nd degree burn marks on his arms. "I'm sorry Bobby, I didn't mean to get you hurt like this." She told him.

Bobby gave a small smile, and looked up at her.

"It's okay, as long as you look like a angel, I'm fine with getting my ass kicked." He told her, Logan behind Lily had grabbed Bobby up and punched his shoulder and let him go, he fell to the floor again. "Ow." Bobby said outloud, feeling the pain surrounding the rest of his body.

"Logan! Why did you do that?" Lily said outloud to him, Logan looked down at her and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry Bobby."

"No, It's okay, I desvered that punch." He told her as he slowly sat up and held his shoulder, he gave a small grin at her. She was shocked a little, he was okay being punched in the shoulder by Logan.

"I'll take Bobby to the medical lab." Beast said to Lily, as he was walking towards the two, she stood up and watched as Beast picked up Bobby and helped him out of the room as both of Lily and Beast walked out of the room together. "You should get changed out of those torn clothes and get some rest."

Beast told Lily as he held Bobby's arm over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" She asked.

"It's fine, I can handle his burns and cuts. Just go relax and feel proud of yourself." Beast had taken Bobby away as Lily walked out the labs.

 **Later on**

Lily walked into the shared bedroom that her and Logan shared, she had stayed in the same room with Logan for about a month, she stayed there only because that was the only place that has heat, a roof and food. She couldn't go outside and knew where Euci was, she hated that Professor Xavier didn't tell her where she was, telling her riddles or just making her wait to have the info of how she was doing.

She walked over to the corner of the room to a large duffel bag that Beast had given her for when she leaves and that it won't be awkward for sharing drawers with Logan if she used a duffel bag. She was happy a little to not being sharing a drawer with a man that had a grip on her heart. She took out a pair of undergarments, white leggings and a black tank top. She walked into the bathroom and left the door open a crack, for the smoke of the shower that she was going to take to escape and not clog up the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come on, she looked down at her clothing. Her jeans had a bunch of holes and a large hole that had dried blood around it, she stripped off all of her clothes and opened the door, walked into the shower. She adjusted the water and washed off the sweat, dried blood and the tense muscles of the fight that she won.

 **Meanwhile**

Logan was drinking a bottle of beer in the kitchen, he watched a show on a small TV near him on a table.

"How's the practice going?" Rouge walked in and sat down on a chair across from him, he looked at her.

"You're asking because iceboy gotten beaten up right?" He asked, she gave a small smirk.

"Yes and no, I just want to know how strong she's gotten." She said to him, he gave a small grin.

"Apparently, she has a fire power and she can manipulate gravity. That's why iceboy has burns on him." He told her as he sipped his beer.

"Wow, she might be able to kick your ass soon." She told him, he gave a small growl at her.

"Her power to me is heart ripping." He told her, Rouge gave a small giggle.

"It's super affective isn't it?" She asked with a giggle, Logan sighed at her. There was a moment of silence before Rouge broke it. "How much did you love her?"

Logan looked at her and sipped his beer.

"I've saved her and right when I saw her eyes, and her personality, she took my heart out of my chest and put it back in a weird way that I can't fix anymore." He told her, Rouge started to laugh outloud. "What's so funny?"

"You're so poetic about love, it's so not like you. You're always a loner and you never stayed with a woman for more than one night and you didn't love anyone else because her." She reminded him of someone that he once loved, he drank down the rest of his beer and stood up to throw away the bottle.

"I'm slowly falling in love with her and that's why I'm waiting for her to leave so I don't get heartbroken by another woman." He told Rouge and walked away from her, he walked up to the room that her and him shared. Something that he didn't want to happen, but he had to accept it, he didn't want to be in the same room as a woman that might be able to break his heart, that has the power to do it.

He remembered his first love, his late wife, his son, he didn't want the woman that he had feelings for to know of the truth. That his first love looked like Jean Grey and that he was a widow with a son that wants to kill him. But most importantly, he didn't want her to know of his true feelings for her. Even if they kissed on her birthday and stayed in the same bed together, it's like a teenager thing that he's going through.

He stood in front of the door and opened it, he looked in and saw Lily standing at the end of the bed, wearing only panties and saw only the side of her breasts, her long hair was fully down, she turned a little and saw him. Her face was turning into a bright red, he never saw a full description of her body, the body that she hid under clothing. She always hid her torso, she hid mostly of her breasts and below the belt area. Now he saw what she was hiding, a bunch of scars, scretch marks, he could even see a small tattoo on her hip that he never saw before. Her long almost black hair touched to the back of her thighs. He couldn't see what the tattoo was because it was small and Lily grabbed a towel on the bed to cover her entire body.

"Stop staring, nothing is worth seeing." She told him, her cheeks were a bright red, he looked at her eyes and walked in the room, closing the door behind him. Lily's heart started to beat fast as he walked towards her and stood in front of her. He was taller than her, her height only was tall enough for her head to come up to his chin. She didn't look at him but he touched her chin with his fingers and lifted her head up to look at him.

He stared at her eyes, they had turned into a dark green and made him melt for her, he felt the attachement on his mind from her again like the time before in the car on the way back from the mall.

"There is something to see, I liked what I saw." He told her in a slight whisper, he put his arm around her bare waist and pulled his hand away from her face to where her hand was holding the towel tightly around her body. She blushed more and more as she stared up at him, she felt his large hand on her hand. "If you only want to, I won't force you."

He told her, she blushed more and thought to herself.

 _Do I really want to have sex with him? I've been wanting to have sex with someone that I actually love and they love me back, does he even love me?_

"Yes, I do love you." Logan said outloud to her, she stared up at him in shock.

 _How does he know what I'm saying in my head?_

"I know because Bluefuffball told me that you have the power to read minds, or to just say them outloud." He told her, she blushed more and looked away from him.

"I spoked out of my head didn't I?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I need control over it don't I?" She asked, he pulled her chin up to look at her.

"Tomorrow, maybe tonight we can practice on your body working together with mine." He told her, she blushed more and felt her heart beat out of her chest. "If you want to."

She bit her lip and kissed his lips, his eyes closed as he felt her soft lips touching his chapped lips, but she licked his lips, making them soft for a bit, he touched her tongue with his, they started to have a tongue war as Logan turn off the light on a light switch near him. The bedside lamp was the only thing that gave the room light, he took off his t-shirt, showing off his bare, tanned, a bit hairy chest.

She touched his chest and felt the hardness and moved her hand down to his 6-pack. It felt hard with some hair that was over his torso but she didn't care, she lingered her fingertips on the button of his jeans as they kissed. The only thing that kept her bare chest from touching his was the towel that she gripped tightly, she was always insecure of her body since she was a child. She always felt like her body was a sin.

Lily pulled away from him and turned her head, her cheeks were pink and she kept her eyes closed. He kept her in his arms and gave a small grin at her.

"W-What is it?" She studdered as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You look so cute when you blush." He told her, her eyes went wide. No guy ever said that she looked cute ever since she turned 21. They only said that she was hot or things like that.

 _I never called a woman cute. That's shocking for me._

Logan had thought, he was the badass that wasn't for relationships but now, she's taken a toll on him but he liked that she did. He pulled her onto the bed as he laid her in his arms, both of them on their sides as they stared at each other in the eyes.

"Why are you being a teddy bear?" She asked, he gave a small chuckle at her.

"Why are you insecure about your body?" He asked, she turned her head to the side. "Which answer is more important?"

She gave a growl at him and looked at him.

"Can I put on a shirt? It's cold." She asked, for some reason, he thought about her nipples, how perky they must be. And because of that, she kicked him in the shin. "Stop thinking of my nipples."

He was confused at this, how could she hear his thoughts?

He turned his body to the other side and grabbed a black t-shirt that was in a chair near him, he turned back to her and gave her the shirt. She gave him a thank you and sat up with the towel still covering her breasts, she turned her body to the edge of the bed and her back facing him.

She didn't put the shirt on as she felt him staring at her, she turned her head at him.

"Could you, not look or cover your eyes?" She asked him, he gave a sigh and flipped his body towards the door. He could hear the ruffing of clothing and felt the blanket underneath him move, he waited for a minute to hear her say something. But he turned his head and saw that she was lying in the bed, under the covers, all the way up to her chin.

 _She's really insecure about her body._

He flipped his body back the orignal way, facing Lily. She didn't look at him, he sighed at her and pulled the cover down to her hips. He stared at the large black t-shirt that she wore, she made it tight as she laid, showing off her large breasts with her nipples poking out.

"Don't stare, it's weird." She told him, he looked up at her eyes and saw that she was blushing a little, he gave a small chuckle and put his hand on her hip that was covered by the t-shirt. "I'm not proud of my body okay?"

He was shocked a little. Straight foward with the answer.

"I was a orphan as a child and going to public school was hell itself." She told him.

"What caused the scars? Don't you have healing powers?" He asked, she shooked her head.

"I didn't have them when I was young, the healing only started when I hit puberty and that was when I was in the last years of elementary. I was bullied by the boys and girls, they used to throw sticks and rocks. But I had Sister with me, one day, when the whole class went on a field trip, she couldn't come and the kids took the advantage of that." She stopped to breath, she sounded like she was going to cry. "We went out for a walk on the trail on a mountain, a group of kids pushed me around, we were on the edge of the mountain and soon..."

"You fell." He said outloud, she nodded.

"It was almost a 60 feet drop of the mountain, the doctors said that I would've been dead but I ended up with sharp sticks and rocks in my back. That's how I got the scars." She told him, he put his hand on her back, he could feel the tiny bumps beneth the shirt. "I think they'll heal over time but I also feel like they won't, each year pass with a scar disappering. But more are still there." A tear escaped her eye. "And I still feel like I'm worthless, I'm disgusting and ugly. The scretch marks are from days of not eating when we didn't have food, and they slowly heal as I eat everyday when I have the chance of eating."

She turned her head, putting her face in the pillow, feeling the tears hit the pillow and making it wet. She turned her body and laid on her stomach, she cried as she made tiny sounds of snuffing. She felt the side of the bed lift, she assumed that he left her alone. She knew that he would do that, he's the Wolverine, a man with no emotion towards crying women.

She gasped as the cold air as she felt the shirt that she wore being pulled up behind her, she could feel the cold air on her bare back. She turned her head to see Logan, he was on top of her, he had his knees in the bed, he was almost stradding her but he didn't put any pressure of his weight on her. He touched her lower back, near her butt, he slowly moved his fingers up all the way to the back of her neck, feeling the soft skin all the way to the rough scars.

"Logan? What are you do-?!" She stopped her setence as she felt a pair of lips on her bare skin, he kissed the middle of her back, up and down a straight line. He soon kissed the scars, she blushed at this. "L-Logan?"

He stopped kissing her back after a few minutes and touched her ass, feeling the soft skin against his rough hands. She started to moan a little, he kissed the back of her neck and leaned in to her ear.

"You're not disgusting." He told her, he flipped her on her back, he looked down at her, the t-shirt had rised up, showing off her bare midriff. She blushed a little, he touched her soft skin and the scretch marks, he kissed them and looked up at her. She looked away from him as he lifted the shirt up a little, showing the lower part of her breasts.

He leaned in to her and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away from her lips to look at her in her eyes, she looked up at him.

"You're beautiful, inside and out." He told her, he took her hand and held it, intercross fingers. Throughout the rest of the night, Logan held Lily in his arms, telling her the stories of his journies in Canada, the place where she said she came from. He told her the adventures and the jokes that only canadians understood.


	14. Chapter 13: Panic

_A baby's cry could be heard out in the blizzard, a light could be seen but it becomes dim each minute passes. Near the baby, is a corpse, a corpse of a woman who bled out, a dark pool of blood surrounded the corpse. But the blood never touched the baby, the snow never touched the baby, but only a ball that was made out of large branches were covering the baby that was inside of it, making the baby not die of the coldness. The branches were not connected to the ground but to the hand that belonged to the dead woman that was near the baby. The cried of the baby echoed._

"Lily."

Lily snapped out of her trance, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting in Professor Xavier's office, in a single chair in the middle of the room. Beast was standing near her, checking her pluse on her wrist. Logan had his hand on her shoulder, staring at her eyes, looking through to see if she was fully awake. The professor was sitting in his wheelchair across from her, he stared at her.

"What do you remember?" Beast asked as he looked at her.

The last thing she remembered is why she was sitting in that chair, the professor asked to see through her mind to see what happened before she was in the orphanage, to know who her parents were. She told him what she saw in the vision.

"It seems that the dead woman must be your mother, she bled out from a wound and used her power to protect you from the blizzard itself." The Professor said outloud, Lily had her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands.

"But that doesn't explain what killed her mother and what exactly the mother's power." Logan said.

"But it rules out the powers, we know what her mother could do mostly." The Professor said, he turned to look at Lily. "Do you know what she looked like?"

"She had short dark brown hair, she had a small white and black rose on her right wrist." She told him.

"Two roses on one wrist?" Logan asked.

"No, one rose with half white and half black petals." The Professor's eyes widen at this, he looked down for a minute and looked back up. Beast saw this but didn't say anything about it.

 **A few hours later**

Lily practice for the rest of the day, she worked on her agility and strength. She destroyed some of the dummies with her fire powers. She sat on the hard floor, taking deep breaths and staring at her hands. They had burns covering them but they were healing fast. Her healing factor was becoming stronger and every time she remembered a memory, made her powers stronger.

She touched the sea-green gem necklace that she wore, the necklace that she never took off. She didn't remember who gave it to her but she knew that it was given to her when she was a baby. Sister had told her when she was old enough to know, that she was found outside of the church, before the car accident, inside a wooden basket with a blanket covering her from the cold.

Lily gave a small smile, she remembered the times of Sister, the woman that took care of her. A woman that believed in almost all religions in the world, but she acted like a Catholic nun or a Christian nun. She was different from any other nun, she cut her hair short, she cursed only when it was needed and she didn't care about what the nuns said about her. She grew up on her beliefs and rules and her way of life.

'1. Never hold back. 2. Always believe in a better future and finally 3. Love the most that you can in the timespan that she had and the others around her.' A quote from the woman herself.

Lily sighed and stood up, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head, she cried out in pain and held her head in her hands. She fell to the floor and yelled in pain, she could hear the voices again. They were yelling and screaming, some sounded like children while others sounded like adults. She ran out of the room as the voices continued to echo in her head, she closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

 _Someone, help._

She felt her whole body being lift a feather, she felt the air disappered and come back in a matter of a few seconds.

 **Meanwhile**

Logan stood in the living room, watching the kids play or watch TV or talking to each other. He saw Rouge and Bobby sitting together, like a couple. He felt a bit of lonely.

"What's got you in a knot?" A child voice asked, Logan looked down and saw Mary, she had her teddy bear in her arms. She looked up at him from her messy blond hair.

"Nothing that you little kids should know." He bend down and ruffed up her hair more.

"You're thinking of Lily." She told him, he gave a growl at her and suddenly heard a weird humming noise. He stood up and looked around the room, and all of the sudden. Lily popped out of the air, she fell to the floor with her hands on her ears. She yelled out in pain.

"Lily?!" Logan yelled outloud, all of the kids ran towards them. Logan bend down to her and stared at her. "Lily, answer me."

Beast ran in the room with Storm near him, she ran to Lily and tried to calm her down.

"What happened?" Storm asked Logan and the kids around her, they were all as confused as her.

"She popped out of the air like Nightclawer does and started screaming like this." Logan said to her, Mary stood behind him and stared at Lily.

"The voices." She said outloud, Logan looked behind at her and so did Storm. "They're too loud." She walked past Logan and hugged Lily.

"Who are the voices?" Storm asked.

"Everybody." She said, Storm looked at the children and then looked at Rouge and Bobby.

"Take the kids away from Lily and make them calm down." She told them, the two teenagers took the rest of the kids out of the room.

"I'm staying with Lily." Mary told Storm, she was still hugging Lily.

 _L-Logan._

Logan heard her voice in his head.

"I'm here Lily, please hear me." Logan said outloud, he took her hand and held it. She looked up at him and felt the voices becoming quiet in her head. She remembered a memory, a memory from when she was a child, she always had anxiety problems, she was shy of everyone and hated being around large crowds. But Sister always told her, 'Breath in and out and imagine the thing that makes you happy the most.'

Lily breathed in and out and imagined old memories back when she and Euci used to be together and never apart from each other, she felt warmth in her hand. The hand that Logan was holding, she dropped her other hand that was covering her ear as she opened her eyes to look up at Logan. She pulled her hand out of Logan's grasp and put both of her hands on each side of his face, she leaned forward and placed her lips on top of his.

Storm and Beast stared at them in shock, Mary didn't have a response to the entire thing. Logan was also shocked but he calmed down, he felt calm just like that day that she kissed him for the first time. Her soft lips against his chapped, her face looked soft as her eyes were closed.

Her heartbeat was slowing down and the voices in her head were gone, she pulled away from his lips and opened her eyes slowly to look up at him. He looked down at her and gave a small grin.

"Looks like you've calm down." He said, she gave a small smile and a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I did." She told him as they both stared at each other's eyes.

 **At the same time**

"A panic attack? That seems unlikely of her to even have one." A priest said outloud.

"Why would that be unlikely?" Monsignor Peter asked in response as he looked back at the young priest.

"Well, she seems happy to be with the mutants and isn't in danger." The young priest said, Monsignor Peter looked down at his golden rosary.

"Deep inside of everyone, we all worry about things that seem unlikely to worry about in the first place. Everyone has demons inside of them and most of them have names, names that the doctors have given them. They are called mental diseases and everyone has one inside of them." The Monsignor told the young priest as he walked away from him.


End file.
